Superboy's Adventures in Sweet Apple Acres
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus is given an official solo mission: he must go to Smallville and convince the family of Clark Kent AKA Superboy to move into the magical and friendly land of Equestria. While there, they move into the farm known as Sweet Apple Acres as Clark can help them harvest apples in time for the winter seasons and help out around the farm, as Clark decides to retire as a hero.
1. Chapter 1

Our story soon starts at the Fudo house and where a familiar strong warlock came in from the linen closet ,ready to send Atticus to his next mission, but he also had another reason.

Patch was chewing on a new toy given to him as he sat in the living room by himself for the time being, before looking over to see that there was a guest in the house. "Hey, Drell." He greeted as he chewed on his new toy.

"Hey, Spot." Drell said as he walked over to Atticus who was exercising.

Patch rolled his eyes while still chewing. Drell came to Atticus, then smirked a bit and put his finger on the weight to weigh it down on purpose to get Atticus's attention.

Atticus noticed this as he looked over at Drell. "Why are you here, Drell?" He asked.

"Can we talk?" Drell asked.

"I was just about to-" Atticus replied.

"Great..." Drell smiled as he took his arm and sat him down anyway.

"Okay, what is it?" Atticus asked. "Is this about my new solo mission?"

"You ruin everything!" Drell complained like a child. "Yes, it is..."

Atticus smirked as he just knew that had to be the reason.

"But first, you should know that this Superboy in 1966 is actually on a different Earth, where he's still the hero with his dog, Krypto." Drell said.

"So, what am I going to do there when I get there? See which one of us is stronger?" Atticus guessed.

"That, and, um, move him, Krypto, and his parents to Sweet Apple Acres." Drell said before muttering the rest.

"What was that, Drell?" Atticus asked. "It sounded like you wanted me to move Superboy and Krypto to Sweet Apple Acres."

"I do..." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"And as for the Apple family?" Atticus asked out of suspicion.

"They stay at Sweet Apple Acres since the Kent family will be staying with them." Drell said.

"Oh, whew." Atticus sighed out of relief.

"That way Superboy and Applejack can fall in love." Drell said before covering his mouth.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Atticus asked. "Superboy and Applejack?!"

"Uh... Yup?" Drell replied bashfully, reminiscent of Big Macintosh.

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"Because they're meant to be." Drell told him.

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Yep, my crystal ball showed me." Drell nodded.

Atticus glanced oddly.

"Seriously, watch..." Drell said as he shoved his crystal ball in his face.

Atticus took the ball a little further away and decided to see how a couple like Applejack and Superboy would play out, and where he saw it started out with Superboy landing on Applejack after landing through a portal. "Ouch." Atticus winced.

"Hey, I never said their encounter would have a nice start." Drell said.

"Hmph... Yes, you of all people are never cryptic..." Atticus rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, Superboy and Applejack? Well... I guess Superboy could help out on the farm since he's big and strong."

"Yep, and with his speed and strength, they'll harvest practically the whole orchard or possibly half by lunch," Drell said. "Anyway, I'll lead you to the portal to his Earth."

"Just like that time of the hybrid cow world?" Atticus guessed.

"Yeah." Drell nodded.

"Are you gonna send me in a flash or give me time to get ready?" Atticus narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I have plans with somebody?"

"What do you think?" Drell smirked.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus complained.

"That's right." Drell smirked before dragging him along by his magic.

"This is so not cool!" Atticus complained. "Why are you in charge of the council again?!"

"Because of my strength and my mom." Drell smirked as he took him to the hall of portals.

"Alright, which portal is it?" Atticus asked. "So I know which one to go in."

"Huh?" Drell asked before looking over. "Oh! This one." he then pointed to a special door to take him right there.

"That's convenient..." Atticus had to admit.

"Yep, I know," Drell smirked. "Now, in you go and remember, show who's stronger, even K.O. him if you have to."

"Settle down, Drell, settle down." Atticus said before being thrown through the portal.

"Have fun!" Drell told him. "I'll be watching!"

"I really question you being allowed to do this to me and the others!" Atticus called out on the way down.

Drell soon closed the portal. "He'll thank me later." He smirked.

* * *

Atticus soon crash landed which shook the ground. "That didn't hurt..." he muttered to himself and he soon stood up and took a look around at his new surroundings, and where he saw he was in Smallville and soon decided to take a look around and try to find The Boy of Steel.

People were going about their business normally as they had another typical day, though looked to Atticus as he seemed to come from nowhere.

"Now, how can I get Superboy to show up?" Atticus wondered.

"Are you lost, Mister?" A little girl asked.

Atticus's eyes widened and he turned around and smiled to the young girl. "Uh, no, thank you, uh, I'm just looking for someone." he then told her.

"Who are you looking for?" The young girl asked.

"Someone around his teen years and is super strong and does a lot of hero work," Atticus said. "Someone named Superboy."

"Oh, that might be hard; he only comes around when people are in danger or if someone with incredible strength is doing damage." The young girl told him.

"Hm... That makes sense..." Atticus replied. Since he didn't see any crimes going on, he would have to try either to wait or create trouble himself to draw out The Boy of Steel. "I hate to do this..." Atticus said as he soon zipped to a building and whistled innocently while looking around, then pushed it back, making people scream. "Oops..."

The building then began to fall over like a domino.

'He should be here any minute now.' Atticus thought to himself.

The people were screaming.

"Aw, stop screaming, that makes me feel bad..." Atticus groaned from the guilt.

Luckily, someone soon flew in the sky and came to help the people. He pushed the building back in place and which calmed the people down which calmed Atticus down, knowing that they were now safe. He soon saw who he was looking for as The Boy of Steel looked at him before flying down at him.

"Um... Hi there..." Atticus smiled to Superboy. "How's it going?"

"Did you see what happened here?" Superboy asked.

"Um, yes, I kind of pushed it to make it fall forward to draw you out." Atticus said out of shame.

"You pushed this?!" Superboy asked, not thinking Atticus was that strong. "Impossible!"

"No really," Atticus told him. "If you don't believe me, then test me anything you have in mind; tell me to do something to test my strength."

"Uh-huh..." Superboy replied, still not convinced before looking over. "Uh, excuse me a sec." he then said before zipping towards the building to save the people inside before they would die.

Atticus had to think of how to convince Superboy while The Boy of Steel was saving the people.

It took a while until Atticus finally knew how to convince him and which basically was by challenging him to a fight at location without anyone around so no one would be in danger.

"Sorry about that, folks, but you can stand another day." Superboy chuckled to the civilians.

The civilians soon went about their business. Superboy soon went back over to Atticus.

"Heh..." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"So, you wanna see who's stronger?" Superboy huffed. "I'll show you strong!"

Atticus was surprised by how Superboy was acting and soon used his X-Ray vision to see this Superboy was a robot. "You're actually one of his robots, aren't you?" He asked.

This surprised the Superboy Robot at how Atticus knew that. The robotic superhero soon dashed away.

"Stop!" Atticus called out and soon used his super-speed to chase after him, and where he followed him to a tunnel which he guessed was how Superboy and his robots would fly out from the Kent home.

The Superboy robot looked around and didn't see Atticus anywhere and laughed. "Ha! I lost him!" He soon flew down into the tunnel, not knowing that Atticus hid really well from his sight and where the real Superboy flew in along with his dog.

* * *

Atticus looked around as he took a look to see if the coast was clear. The superhero dog sniffed something and looked towards Atticus and came to him, and since he knew that Atticus was kind of an intruder Krypto started to growl at him.

"Whoa, easy, boy; I mean no harm, I'm just wanting to challenge your master/owner, Superboy." Atticus told the superdog.

Krypto snarled towards Atticus, coming closer.

"Easy!" Atticus told him.

"What's going on, boy?" Superboy asked his dog as he came down beside him and saw Atticus. "Uh, who are you?"

Atticus used his X-Ray vision again and where he saw that this was the real Superboy. "Whew, you're the real one and not just another robot," He sighed. "Look, I came to Smallville to challenge you, but just to see which of us is stronger."

Superboy wasn't sure about this, but he could tell Atticus looked serious and didn't seem bad as he hadn't attacked Krypto at all. "Okay, but we'll have to do our challenge without any civilians getting hurt." The Boy of Steel said, accepting the challenge.

"That sounds reasonable," Atticus nodded. "By the way, I think you need a little reprograming with one of your Superboy Robots."

"Hm... I should've known this would happen..." Superboy muttered. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No, I'm fine, but he just huffed, thinking he was stronger than me." Atticus reassured.

"Looks like I'll need to do reprograming in Superboy Robot 3," Superboy sighed. "Give me a moment, and I'll meet you outside of Smallville."

"I'll be waiting." Atticus told him before flying off.

Krypto looked up and looked at Superboy.

"I'm sure we can trust him," Superboy told his dog. "He seems harmless enough."

Krypto had to admit since Atticus didn't hurt either him or his master, their possible new friend seemed kind of harmless. Superboy began to reprogram Superboy Robot 3 so then he wouldn't think he was better than anyone and would actually behave the same way he did.

"What happened?" The robot asked.

"Let's just say you needed a little reprogramming." Superboy told the robot clone.

"I acted overconfident in my strength?" The robot guessed.

"Unfortunately," Superboy nodded. "But after I reprogrammed you, that won't happen again."

"Thank goodness for that, sir." The robot said.

"You're very welcome," Superboy smiled. "You're free to go."

Superboy Robot 3 soon flew off to see if there was any more danger that needed to be stopped.

"That new boy seems strange, but he still seems interesting to say the least..." Superboy said to Krypto. "I guess we could talk to him."

Krypto nodded with a bark. Superboy and Krypto soon flew off to find Atticus outside of Smallville.

* * *

Atticus waited for the super boy and his dog while looking down at the peaceful looking town, unless of course when Superboy needs to save the day from terror. He soon saw both The Boy of Steel and the Dog of Steel flying to him. "Are you ready to start this challenge?" Atticus asked Superboy once they were close enough.

"Yes, but first who are you?" Superboy asked.

"Oh, right, I haven't introduced myself yet," Atticus face-palmed. "My name's Atticus Fudo."

"I suppose I need no introduction." Superboy smirked playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, Superboy, Boy of Steel of Smallville," Atticus smirked back. "And your trusty, Dog of Steel: Krypto the Superdog."

Krypto soon sniffed Atticus and soon licked him once he knew he could trust him.

"Looks like Krypto likes you." Superboy chuckled.

"Well, I do have my way with animals." Atticus laughed from the licks from The Dog of Steel.

After some more licking, they soon flew away from Smallville so they would have their challenge of strength far from civilians.

"Where are you from anyway?" Superboy asked Atticus as they flew.

"I'm from another Earth, and where I'm from I'm the strongest there next to my dad," Atticus told him while flying. "And where I want to know if your as strong as me or stronger."

"And for Krypto?" Superboy asked.

"Well, this will show his strength as well while we go at each other," Atticus replied before seeing that they were far enough. "And we're far enough."

"All right, come on down then." Superboy chuckled.

"Who are you, the host of The Price is Right?" Atticus joked from that statement.

They soon flew down to the ground and landed on their feet.

"Alright, ready?" Atticus asked.

"I'm ready; I'll let you start us off." Superboy said.

"You sure?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sure, besides, if anything, I might not feel a thing or I might get knocked out." Superboy replied.

"Okay then." Atticus told him before punching him with an uppercut which sent The Boy of Steel at a rock wall that was close by leaving a human, or in this case, Kryptoanian teenage boy-sized hole.

Krypto looked both shocked and worried.

"I hope that didn't hurt too much!" Atticus called out to Superboy.

Superboy soon came out of the hole while rubbing his jaw slightly. "It was a start." He replied before flying back at him.

"This will be just like training with Goku." Atticus told himself.

Superboy soon zipped down a little quicker than Atticus expected.

"Whoa!" Atticus said only to be tackled, but he wasn't going to go down that easily as he used his feet as brakes on the ground.

Krypto just watched this, smiling and wincing every so often though.

"Heh... Not a bad move." Superboy said.

"Thanks, you too." Atticus replied.

The two of them continued to throwing punches at each others, and where Atticus soon ended it with a punch to the stomach and a throw out into space at the earth, already knowing that The Boy of Steel would survive. Krypto cupped his mouth with his paw and soon flew to go after Superboy, he couldn't help it with his loyalty as a dog. Once he found his master/owner, he saw that Superboy had crash landed on the moon in a new crater that must have been made from the crash land. Superboy soon got up, exhausted for once in his life before flying back to Earth. Krypto tilted his head out of concern.

"Oh, no, I broke him." Atticus cupped his mouth.

"It's okay, I just haven't ever felt exhausted," Superboy panted. "You are one tough guy."

"Heh... Thanks, I try my best." Atticus smiled bashfully.

"Looks like we found out which one of us is the strongest," Superboy said. "And the winner of the challenge: You."

Krypto nodded in agreement.

"It's a good thing we're not enemies." Superboy chuckled.

"Yep," Atticus smirked. "You got lucky."

The two then shared a laugh as they sounded like the best of friends.

* * *

They soon went back to the Kent house and where Atticus saw Superboy had chemicals which meant he was working on a formula.

"What are you working on?" Atticus asked.

"I'm going to be giving a friend of mine a formula that will give him my powers permanently." Superboy said.

"Any reason why you're making the formula?" Atticus asked.

"Well... It's kind of a secret, but..." Superboy said to him softly. "I thought maybe I could take a break from the whole superhero thing."

"I know a place that would be perfect for you," Atticus smiled. "A land/world called Equestria."

"Is there much danger there?" Superboy asked.

"Nope, it's peaceful," Atticus said. "Although it might have some dangers at times, but not like every day."

"Hm... Equestria..." Superboy smiled before pondering. "Never heard of it."

"Trust me, buddy, it's great, and the biggest adventure of all is friendship." Atticus smiled back.

"Amazing." Superboy smiled back.

"Yep, and there's plenty of room for a small family," Atticus smiled back. "And I know a family that would be more than happy to let you and your adoptive parents and your dog stay with them at their farm."

"Oh... I don't know if I could leave Smallville... That does sound really nice though..." Superboy said, apologetically.

Atticus had to figure a way to convince Superboy to move and soon had an idea as he had a magic mirror that could show whatever anyone wanted to see. And also Krypto wouldn't have to be kept a secret about him being seen with the Kent family. Superboy smiled to Krypto and pet him.

"Uh, what if I told you I have a way to show you if you accept?" Atticus prompted.

"Huh... Well, that'd be interesting, but how can you do that?" Superboy wondered.

"With this magic mirror, and a spell I know." Atticus told him as he brought out his handheld magic mirror.

"Magic?" Superboy asked. "Like... Real magic?"

"Yeah!" Atticus smiled. "Go on and see."

"Um, okay." Superboy said before he took a look into the mirror.

Atticus soon used his magic to show Superboy how his life would be in Equestria if he accepted to go there. Krypto looked up at Atticus curiously. Atticus smiled as he knew this would be good for the superhero boy and dog as this was going better than he thought it would. The mirror glimmered and where it showed Superboy as a strong blue stallion with a black mane and tail with his cutie mark as his S symbol from his chest while Krypto looked the same and his parents were earth ponies as well.

"A-Are those ponies...?" Superboy asked.

"Oh, uh, did I forget to mention Equestria is a land of ponies?" Atticus smiled sheepishly.

Superboy and Krypto were now convinced that the land of Equestria would be a great place to live since ponies rarely caused trouble.

"So, um, what do you say?" Atticus asked.

"Well, Atticus, it sounds good to us, but I think we oughta talk to my folks about this." Superboy suggested.

"That sounds reasonable," Atticus said. "Oh, and you can change into your secret identity; I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?" Superboy asked.

"I promise." Atticus smiled.

Superboy smiled back as he could tell Atticus was sincere and soon went back to a normal kid which most of Smallville thought he was and Krypto was a normal dog, out of their superhero identities. They soon went to show Clark's parents what their lives would be like in Equestria, hoping they'd accept as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's this, Clark?" Martha smiled.

"My new friend wants to show you guys something." Clark told his parents.

"It's a place called Equestria and I think it would be a perfect place for the four of you to live in," Atticus smiled as he brought out his magic mirror again. "Just take a look from the magic mirror."

Johnathan and Martha soon looked at each other before taking a look in the magic mirror before it glimmered and showed them the same thing it showed Clark and Krypto. Atticus looked very on the edge and hopeful that the Kent parents would accept the offer.

"Oh... That looks so sweet..." Martha smiled before frowning softly. "But how can we leave Smallville?"

"I have a way to get us there instantly." Atticus told them.

"Is that right?" Jonathon smirked slightly.

"Yep." Atticus nodded before showing his magic.

Jonathon and Martha were both impressed and amazed.

"Come with me, you'll love Equestria." Atticus told them.

"But what about the formula I'm working on?" Clark asked.

"How long have you been working on it?" Atticus asked Clark.

"For a few weeks," Clark told him. "I just need one more ingredient to make the formula complete."

"Well, we don't need to go right away, and maybe I can help you." Atticus suggested.

"That would be great." Clark smiled.

"So, what do you need?" Atticus asked.

"A very special and important chemical compound..." Clark replied. "A hint of magma."

"You mean like from the earth's core?" Atticus asked.

"The very same, because, you know, no one but me could get some." Clark explained and informed.

"Hmm... Well, what if I could help with the magma?" Atticus asked. "And what if I told you that I'm invulnerable?"

"Are you really invulnerable?" Superboy asked.

"Yep." Atticus smiled.

"Get outta here." Clark chuckled.

"Watch me." Atticus smirked.

Clark soon decided to test him as he lowered his glasses and used his heat vision on his chest and where to his surprise, Atticus's body was able to withstand the heat.

"Nothing can hurt me!" Atticus replied before sighing. "Oh, except maybe heartbreak... That's depressing."

* * *

After proving he was invulnerable, Clark gave Atticus the vial of the formula so then they would get the magma in.

"I'll be right back." Atticus told everyone before taking off with the vial. He flew off to the core of the earth and got as much magma as Superboy needed.

Atticus whistled as he looked around like this was a totally normal and casual thing and soon corked the vial and came back to the farm.

Krypto curled up a bit, and then stood up on all four legs as Atticus came back.

"Gotcha." Atticus smiled to Clark, handing him the vial.

"Whoa, you did it," Clark smiled as he accepted the vial. "You actually did it."

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here as long as I need to be." Atticus chuckled as he bowed.

Clark soon poured the vial into a glass once the formula cooled down.

"Isn't he so smart?" Martha smiled about Clark.

Clark soon saw his best friend Pete Ross coming over to his hose just in time. Atticus looked over and smiled.

"Hey, Pete." Clark smiled.

"Hey, Clark," Pete smiled back before seeing Atticus. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is a new friend I just met, Atticus," Clark introduced. "Atticus, this is my best friend, Pete Ross."

"It's nice to meet you." Atticus smiled at Pete as they shook hands.

Pete smiled back and looked to him. "You sure he's not your brother, Clark?" he then asked. "You guys seem to have a grip in common."

"No, no, but you're right about the grip thing." Atticus said.

"Anyway, Pete, I made this new drink I was wondering if you'd like to try it." Clark said as he held out the glass filled with the formula to the blonde-haired teenage boy.

"Oh, don't mind if I do..." Pete smiled as he took a hold of it. "Uh... What's this? Some kind of lemonade?"

"Um, yeah." Clark said.

"Well, then, bottom's up." Pete said before drinking the formula until he drank it to the last drop.

Clark had a very eager smile before looking to Atticus. "My best friend." he then said.

"My best friend's name is Cherry." Atticus said.

"That sounds like a girl's name." Clark said.

"Your best friend's a girl?!" Pete asked with a laugh.

"Well, she's been my best friend since I was a kid." Atticus defended.

Pete soon felt his body become stronger.

"How do ya feel, Pete?" Clark smirked knowingly.

"Bigger... Stronger, even..." Pete said. "Clark, what did you give me?!"

"I gave you a formula, and now after drinking it, you now have powers just like-" Clark started.

"You?" Pete guessed with a smile.

"You knew I was Superboy?" Clark asked.

"I kinda knew for a while," Pete smiled bashfully. "Don't worry though, I haven't told anyone."

"Thanks, pal." Clark smiled.

"So, guess this now makes us super best friends." Pete smiled back.

"Yes..." Clark smiled.

The two then shared a friendly hug as best friends.

"Aww, I gotta get a picture of this." Martha beamed once she saw the boys hugging.

* * *

After a while, Clark gave Pete his own Superboy outfit, and where this got the blonde-haired boy curious.

"Pete, I need a favor..." Clark said. "I want you to look after Smallville for me."

Pete had two sinking feelings why. "Are you moving?" He then frowned.

"Well... Yes..." Clark admitted. "My family and I are moving far away from here."

Pete frowned as his first seeking feeling was right, but it was better than his second seeking feeling which was that he thought his best friend was dying. "When do you leave?" He asked.

"Uh... When would be a good time?" Clark asked Atticus.

Atticus was unsure about that himself Drell never really did give him a time or day.

"You don't know?" Clark asked.

"Uh... Let's say... Day after tomorrow?" Atticus suggested.

"That seems so soon, but okay." Pete sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Atticus said softly.

"Do you really think I can take your job though?" Pete asked Clark. "I mean, I'm not amazing like you."

"Trust me, you're going to do great." Clark smiled at Pete.

Pete smiled back to him. Even Krypto smiled and licked Pete's face.

Pete laughed to that. "Thanks, guys."

"So, how about we hang out, just you and me?" Clark smiled.

"Really?" Pete smiled back since it was a Saturday.

"Really." Clark smiled back as he undid his shirt.

Atticus smiled as he felt happy for them, and of course, so did Martha, Jonathon, and even Krypto. Pete soon used his super-speed and after a few seconds he was now in his outfit.

"Now, let's see if the formula works." Clark smirked playfully once he was out of his everyday clothes and in his superhero outfit.

It was an emotional day for those close to the Kent family, but they wished them the best to their new home, and where Pete promised Clark that he would do his best in protecting Smallville with his powers once they were alone.

"You kids have fun now." Martha said.

"Thanks!" Clark replied before going outside with Pete, Krypto, and Atticus.

The four of them flew off and were going to have fun. Jonathon held Martha with a smile as they both smiled at the boys who were going to have some fun together, and where they were going to play catch the only way people with super-strength knew how. The couple soon went inside.

"Feels great to play sports with people with the same strength." Atticus smiled in excitement.

"I know the feeling." Superboy smiled back.

"This is awesome!" Pete cheered as he played with them, it felt great to catch and throw with this new strength. He wouldn't even have to be worried about getting hurt by bullets or bombs anymore.

* * *

They played for hours. Eventually, it got dark, which meant it was time for dinner.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Clark asked Atticus.

"I don't see why not." Atticus smiled.

They soon went back in for dinner.

"Atticus, I hope you like steak and broccoli." Martha smiled.

"Like? I love steak and broccoli." Atticus smiled back.

"Oh, that's what I love to hear." Martha beamed.

"Also some freshly baked rolls." Jonathon then added.

"Mm." Atticus smiled.

* * *

They all sat down and ate dinner together with Atticus as their guest.

"So, Atticus, where are you from?" Martha asked. "I don't think I've seen you in Smallville before."

"Um, I'm kinda from a different Earth of a different time where heroes are still heroes." Atticus said.

"Yeah?" Martha asked.

"That sounds incredible." Jonathon commented.

"It's kind of like this Earth only a few years later." Atticus said.

"Sounds like the future when you say it like that." Clark commented as he cut his steak.

"You could say that." Atticus said as he got his food ready.

"I'm still curious about this Equestria world... Are you sure those people have enough room for other people?" Martha asked.

"Oh, trust me, the Apple family know a lot about crowds." Atticus chuckled at his own little inside joke.

"That big of a family, huh?" Clark smiled.

"Oh, boy, just wait 'til the family reunion.' Atticus chuckled.

The others laughed a little as they had their dinner together and the Kent family couldn't help but think about their new lives in Equestria.

* * *

After dinner, the family then had a game night.

"That was a really great dinner, Mrs. Kent." Atticus said.

"Oh, thank you very much, now, what shall we play?" Martha smiled.

They began to look for a great game before finding some cards.

"Cards?" Atticus asked.

"Cards it is!" Martha beamed.

They began to play 'Go Fish' which was an all-time favorite game. Krypto seemed to fall asleep under the table as they all played their game for a good while.

* * *

After a while, everyone went to bed.

"This couch is more comfortable than it looks." Jonathon told Atticus.

Atticus soon sat down and laid out. "Ah... That's good..." he then smiled before taking the pillow and blanket as he was right.

Once it was time for light's out, everyone was fast asleep. Atticus yawned and turned over to fall asleep as a guest in the Kent household. The next day soon came, Atticus groaned a little, but he soon yawned as he woke up and went to start another day, and where this day was the day where the Kent family would move away from Smallville and move to their new home in Equestria.

* * *

After some time had passed, the Kent family was all packed.

"Well, Krypto, this is it..." Clark said to his dog.

Krypto nodded. They soon left Smallville and where Atticus soon used his magic to open a portal to Ponyville and where the family went through it, unknown that they would have an unpleasant landing.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Ponyville..._**

It seemed to be like another day in Ponyville with the inhabitants walking around and sharing stories with each other when spending time together. Even Apple Bloom was on Scootaloo's scooter with her and Sweetie Belle as they looked around for any young fillies or colts without cutie marks.

"There doesn't seem to be any more ponies without cutie marks." Sweetie Belle said.

"Well, there has to be somepony that needs help with finding out more about their cutie mark." Scootaloo replied.

"Could take us a while, girls." Apple Bloom replied.

"Let's take a break at SugarCube Corner." Sweetie Belle suggested.

The other fillies agreed and they went there as Pinkie Pie helped Mr. and Mrs. Cake like she always did whenever she wasn't hosting a party for somepony.

"Hey, girls." Pinkie Pie greeted the CMC.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie." Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo smiled.

"Need anything to eat?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Hmm... Cupcakes?" The fillies smiled sheepishly in unison.

"Of course! Comin' right up!" Pinkie Pie beamed. She soon rushed off into the kitchen to make the CMC's cupcakes.

The three soon sat down to wait for their cupcake order. After some time passed, their cupcakes were ready and were soon served to the CMC.

"Mm." The CMC smiled before they ate the cupcakes.

* * *

Applejack was soon seen walking around Ponyville. She couldn't help but notice the many ponies who had someone special to spend some time with and she couldn't help but sigh at it. It never bothered her before, but she felt something deep in her heart that seemed to pain bigger than before, but unknown to her, someone very soon would come to be apart of her life. Applejack sighed as she explored, but ran errands for Granny Smith.

"Oh... Hello, Applejack..." Fluttershy smiled.

"Oh, howdy, Fluttershy," Applejack smiled back, but sadly. "Nice day, ain't it?"

"Applejack, are you okay?" Fluttershy frowned.

"Oh, uh, Ah'm okay..." Applejack replied. "Just busy is all, doin' errands for Granny Smith since Apple Bloom's with her friends and Big Mac's doin' his own chores."

"Well, I'm just about to meet up with the girls." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, uh, Ah'm okay..." Applejack replied. "Just busy is all, doin' errands for Granny Smith since Apple Bloom's with her friends and Big Mac's doin' his own chores."

"Well, I'm just about to meet up with the girls." Fluttershy said.

"Ah'll be along in a bit, Ah'm about done here." Applejack smiled.

"Okay, see you there then." Fluttershy smiled back.

"See ya then." Applejack smiled back.

Fluttershy smiled and then went off. Applejack kept her smile, but sighed once she was alone and continued to do errands.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, everyone had met up with Twilight and she read a book to pass the time as she waited for them to come.

"Hey, Twi." Rainbow Dash greeted.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, go ahead and take a seat." Twilight smiled back.

Rainbow Dash sat down in one of the seats. A few moments later, most of the seats were now filled, now the only left was Applejack who was finishing her last errand. The others waited around until Applejack soon came in.

"Sorry Ah'm late, Twilight." Applejack said.

"That's alright, Applejack." Twilight soothed.

"Just had to finish up my last errand." Applejack said before joining them.

"That's okay," Twilight smiled. "It's always good to see you all here."

"Nothing's wrong, is it, darling?" Rarity asked. "I mean... It seems like we're always in trouble one time or another."

"No, no; I just wanted to meet up, I mean we rarely meet up once and a while." Twilight told her.

"That's true," Pinkie Pie nodded. "So what should we talk about?"

"Well, what's going on in town?" Twilight smiled.

"Ah, the usual," Pinkie Pie chirped. "Just baking sweets, throwing parties, it's amazing!"

"As for me, I'm going out with Soarin'." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"That's great news, Rainbow Dash." Twilight smiled back.

"It most certainly is, darling." Rarity agreed.

"Yeah, I guess he's pretty good," Rainbow Dash smirked and leaned back in her seat with her front hooves behind her head. "Especially with those tips for being in the Wonderbolts."

"I hosted a Cuteceañera with Cheese Sandwich, we did a lot of fun routines together, and... We realized that Love is a Yummy S'moooore~" Pinkie Pie cheered happily before she looked like she was going to sing.

"Pinkie Pie, please don't sing." Rainbow Dash begged.

"All my life I threw a party nopony understood~" Pinkie Pie soon sang anyway.

"Pinkie." Twilight said.

"And then suddenly, I bump into him~" Pinkie Pie continued.

" _Pinkie_!" Twilight tried again.

"Love is a yummy-" Pinkie Pie continued.

" **PIIIIINKIEEEE!** " Twilight yelled out.

"Yes?" Pinkie Pie smiled, stopping her song.

"Please stop." Twilight said.

"Okay." Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Anyway, how about the rest of you?" Twilight asked Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack.

"Well, Discord and I had a special little tea party to celebrate our friendship anniversary," Fluttershy blushed. "I love tea parties with him, they're always so interesting."

"And Fancy Pants and I have been having the most wonderful time together," Rarity smiled. "I feel like the most luckiest mare in all of Equestria."

"That's great for all of you." Twilight smiled.

"I believe you all know about Twilight and Flash Sentry though." Spike hid a smirk.

"Oh, of course we do, darling, and we can't wait for the wedding." Rarity smiled.

Hearing about her friends having their own special someone made Applejack sigh as she felt worse of not having her own special someone like her friends and everyone else in Ponyville.

"Uh, Applejack, are you okay?" Spike asked.

"Huh?" Applejack looked over. "Oh, uh... Ah'm fine... Mighty happy for y'all and all..." she then forced herself to smile.

Twilight and the others could tell that Applejack's smile was a forced one. Applejack felt inside that she wasn't this upset since she tried to live with her aunt and uncle in Manehattan or when a certain thing happened that broke the Apple family for quite a long time, they never thought they would get over it, they showed signs of acceptance, but it was still hurtful at times, especially for little Apple Bloom.

"Applejack, is everything alright?" Twilight asked.

"You know you can always tell us if there's something bothering you, darling." Rarity reminded.

Applejack sighed as she knew she couldn't keep this feeling hidden from her best friends. "Ah'm happy for y'all, Ah really am, but..." she said while taking deep sharp breaths while trying to get this out. "Ah'm a little left out... Ah dunno... It never bothered me before, but... Ah feel like Ah need my own special somepony."

"Well, you never know, your special somepony might show up before you know it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ya, like mah special somepony is really going to just appear right out of the sky and land on top of me." Applejack replied with a sigh.

And where that's what happened as the portal appeared above her. This made everypony else look up to see what had happened.

"What in the world?!" Twilight asked, doing a double take.

Luckily for Applejack, the only one that landed on top of her was Clark. "Ooh..." The two groaned as they fell on top of each other.

* * *

"In bowling, I think they call that a strike." Clark chuckled sheepishly.

"What in tarnation was that-" Applejack groaned before she saw how handsome and strong Clark looked and started to blush.

Clark looked over to Applejack and they seemed to be lost in each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Ugh! I've really got to work on those portals and where they open up." Atticus groaned as he got up.

"Atticus." Twilight smiled.

"Oh, hi, Twilight." Atticus smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" Twilight smiled back as she hugged him.

"I'm here to show the Kent family where they're going to be staying." Atticus said before noticing what was going on with Clark and Applejack.

"Kent family, huh?" Twilight asked.

"Uh... Yeah..." Atticus said.

"Um... Howdy there..." Clark said sheepishly to Applejack since she had a cowgirl hat on.

"H-Howdy..." Applejack blushed while smiling sheepishly.

"I'm Clark..." Clark introduced himself.

"Heh... Ah'm Applejack." Applejack smiled.

The two of them soon shook hooves, and where you could already tell that a spark happened when their hooves touched. And where this went on longer than it should have, but it couldn't be helped with the love struck looks the two ponies had. The others tried to get either Clark or Applejack's attention, but it seemed hopeless.

"This can only mean one thing," Pinkie Pie gasped out of horror. "They've become... Zombie Ponies!"

"Or that they're in love." Atticus guessed.

"Ooohhh..." Pinkie Pie then said.

"Um... This isn't what I expected out of Sweet Apple Acres." Clark said as he looked around.

"Oh, uh, this ain't Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack chuckled. "This is Twilight Sparkle's castle."

"Oops, guess my portal magic needs more work." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah..." Twilight smirked playfully. "Maybe you need to borrow a book on that."

"That might actually help." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

* * *

The Kent family soon explained why they were going to Sweet Apple Acres as they left Twilight's castle and were heading to the said place.

"Where are you from?" Rainbow Dash asked Clark as she flew, liking that better than walking.

"Smallville." Clark replied.

"Where's Smallville?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It's a small town that's in many, many, many earths." Atticus told them.

"Ooh..." The Mane Six replied in amazement and wonder.

They couldn't help but stop at one point before getting to the farm that was burnt and singed. Twilight frowned and took a deep breath from the sight, but kept going with the others, though her ears drooped.

"What happened here?" Clark asked once they made a brief stop before Sweet Apple Acres.

"Oh, uh..." Atticus stammered a little, not sure if it would be okay to say what happened in front of Twilight as it was heartbreaking for her the most.

"You can tell him, Atticus, it's okay." Twilight allowed.

"You sure?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah." Twilight nodded while her ears were still drooped.

"Well... Okay..." Atticus said before looking to Clark. "A while back, this world was invaded by a monster named Tirek. I also gave Twilight some help to face against him because the Princesses were caught up in something else, so it was up to us. Tirek then... Well... He destroyed the tree-house library which used to be Twilight's home."

"Whoa." Clark said, wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry, Twilight." Atticus said.

"It's probably best he knows anyway," Twilight smiled sadly. "He's going to live here after all."

Clark soon thought of a way to help the barn with its burns and singes.

* * *

They soon came over to the farm where Big Mac was bucking an apple tree.

"Ah, Applejack, Ah thought ye were gonna visit yer friends." Granny Smith told her older granddaughter.

Applejack soon explained to her grandmother why she was back so soon.

"Ah... Well, howdy there, young colt..." Granny Smith greeted Clark.

"Um, hello there, ma'am." Clark smiled politely to the elderly mare.

Granny Smith took a closer look at Clark and soon smirked playfully to Applejack. Applejack blushed from her grandmother's gaze.

"Ah haven't seen a filly look that way about a colt in yeeears~" Granny Smith smirked to her granddaughter. "Matter of fact, it was me and yer Granddad~"

"Granny..." Applejack whispered.

* * *

After some more bucking, Big Mac came over once he was done harvesting apples, and where he met the Kent family.

"Uh... New friends..." Applejack told her brother.

"You must be Big Macintosh." Clark guessed.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

The two shook hooves, and where Big Mac could actually feel how strong Clark was from just his grip. Big Mac looked a little surprised and took a look at Clark.

"Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength." Clark said to the stallion.

"You must be pretty strong." Granny Smith commented Clark while Big Mac's hoof throbbed.

"Yup." Big Mac agreed.

"Oh, I am pretty strong..." Clark nodded. "Atticus said I could be a big help around here too."

"We could use all the help we can get." Applejack said.

"So I've heard, especially at family reunions." Clark replied.

"Oh, boy, The Apple Family Reunion's such a big job, but we always pull it off." Granny Smith chuckled.

"So, what can we do to help?" Johnathan asked.

"Well, there was a bit of a storm, so the barn needs a bit of fixin' up." Granny Smith said.

"So, you mean like a barn raising?" Martha asked.

"That might do the trick..." Granny Smith asked. "If ya folks don't mind."

"Not at all." Clark said.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack cheered.

The two families soon came together to help fix the family barn.

"Raise this barn, raise this barn, One, two, three, four, Together, we can raise this barn, One, two, three, four~" Applejack soon sang.

'What a lovely voice.' Clark thought to himself about Applejack's singing voice.

"Up, up, up, go the beams hammer those joints, work in teams~" Applejack continued to sing.

Hearing her singing caused Clark to want to join in.

"Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow, Grab a new partner, here we go~" Applejack sang.

"Yeah!" Clark smiled.

"Come on, Apple and Kent family!" Applejack smiled back. "Let's get to it! Wee-hoo!"

"Raise this barn, raise this barn, One, two, three, four, Together, we can raise this barn, One, two, three, four~" Clark sang. "Finish the frame, recycling wood working hard, you're doing good turn 'em round quick by the right elbow grab a new partner here we go~"

"Yeah! Whoo-wee!" Applejack cheered.

Twilight smiled to the others before smirking with them as they all sensed a connection between Clark and Applejack.

"Raise this barn, oh, raise this barn, One, two, three, four, Together, we can raise this barn, One, two, three, four~" The two sang together as they helped Granny Smith and Big Mac along with the help of Jonathon, Martha, and even Krypto. "Slats of wood come off the ground, Hold 'em up and nail 'em down, Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow, Grab a new partner, here we go~"

"Yeah!" The two families cheered.

"Come on, guys, get 'er done!" Applejack told the families.

A brown and white female dog soon panted and rushed out happily to help her family out before she ended up running into Krypto, and now, both dogs were on top of each other, and just like what happened to Clark and Applejack happened to Krypto and the brown and white female dog.

"Look at us, we're family~" Apple Bloom sang as she joined in the song.

"Workin' together thankfully~" Applejack smiled to her little sister.

"We Apples, we are proud to say~" Apple Bloom smiled back.

"Stick together the pony way~" The two sisters sang together.

"Bow to your partner, circle right get down if your scared of heights~" Clark sang. "Forward back and twirl around that barn's gonna be the best in town~"

"Forward back and twirl around, That barn's gonna be the best in town~" Applejack sang back.

Everyone seemed to spin around in their own circles a lot like square dancing.

"Yeah!" The two families cheered.

* * *

They soon came to a stop once they saw the dogs together.

"This is Winona." Applejack told the Kent family about her family's dog.

"And it looks like she's met our dog, Krypto." Clark smiled.

"Krypto, huh?" Applejack asked. "That's quite a name."

"Yeah, I always thought so." Clark smiled.

Kyrpto and Winona soon sniffed each other as they came closer as when dogs first interact would, and once they were done sniffing each other, Krypto and Winona smiled as their tails wagged.

"Seems to be a lot of love in Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight whispered to Atticus and the rest of the Mane Six.

"Sure seems like it." Atticus whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, the Kent family was invited inside of the Apple house.

"And this here is our little home," Granny Smith told Jonathon and Martha as she walked them inside. "Ah stay here with my li'l grandponies~"

"It must be hard to raise them alone." Johnathan replied.

"Oh, it can be, but Ah raised their father..." Granny Smith nodded. "Ah wasn't sure Ah could do it myself at times, but my heart and strength helped me, especially with Apple Bloom being a foal when Ah had to take 'em in."

"So, what happened to their parents?" Johnathan asked.

Granny Smith heaved a sharp sigh. "Come with me."

Jonathon and Martha nodded and followed her into the living room as Granny Smith sat on the couch and allowed them to join her.

"Ah'm afraid my son and daughter-in-law met with some grave consequences..." Granny Smith said as this was never easy to discuss.

Johnathan and Martha frowned as they had a sinking feeling that they knew what might have happened to the Apple parents. Granny Smith brought out an old photograph of the parents of her grandchildren.

"Your son seems handsome, Mrs. Smith." Martha said softly.

"Ah, yes..." Granny Smith smiled peacefully. "Took after his dad he did~" She soon turned the page and which showed the wedding photo.

"Ooh..." Martha beamed to the wedding image.

"The big day..." Granny Smith chuckled. "Not sure who had colder hooves."

"Looks like a simple wedding." Johnathan smiled.

"Indeedy..." Granny Smith nodded.

* * *

The rest of the time, Granny Smith kept on showing them more photos. Jonathon and Martha smiled as they watched Granny Smith's photos, they laughed at some funny moments and smiled at very sweet times that Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Big Mac's parents shared within the other photos of the extended Apple family members.

"This one's ta die fer." Granny Smith said, pointing to Baby Applejack who had eaten some apple fritters.

"Aw!" Martha smiled.

Granny Smith chuckled in memory from that one. However, soon, the pictures got a little dark and sad as Granny Smith looked unhappy with her grandchildren as their parents had died, and it was a very sad sight for everyone, even for Jonathon and Martha even if they never knew the Apple parents themselves.

* * *

They soon started to unpack, and where with Clark, it was easy. Apple Bloom walked by and poked her head in, looking at Clark curiously. She was surprised with how fast and how strong he was.

"There we go..." Clark smiled as he stood up on two legs and put his front hooves on his hips, because of instinct.

Apple Bloom looked at him funny for doing that.

Clark looked back and saw her before going back on all fours. "Oh, hello there." he then greeted the young filly.

"How did ya do that all so fast and able to carry those without strugglin'?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, I'm pretty strong and agile." Clark smiled.

"Well, I'm pretty strong and agile." Clark smiled.

"You said it." Apple Bloom said.

"What's your name, little lady?" Clark smiled.

"Ah'm Apple Bloom." Apple Bloom smiled back.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Apple Bloom," Clark smiled. "I hope we can become friends since I'm gonna be living here now."

"Ah have a feeling we will." Apple Bloom smiled back.

"Such a sweet girl..." Clark smiled.

"Thank ya." Apple Bloom giggled bashfully and thankfully.

"I bet you're the kind of girl that all the colts have crushes on in school." Clark then smirked.

"Well, Ah'm kinda spoken for." Apple Bloom blushed.

"Oh, is that right?" Clark smiled.

"Ah'll invite him over sometime!" Apple Bloom replied. "Ah'm sure he'd be glad to meet ya!"

"And I'm sure I'd be happy to meet him too." Clark smiled.

Apple Bloom smiled back. "Um, Ah'll let ya settle in if ya need to."

"I'd like to, but I'm not sure which room I'm going to be sleeping in." Clark said.

"Oh, Granny didn't tell ya?" Apple Bloom replied.

"Guess not," Clark shrugged. "Any spare rooms in this place?"

"The only ones are kinda taken, and Ah think Granny said that you were going to be sharing a room with Applejack." Apple Bloom said.

This caused Clark to blush after hearing that. "C-C-C-C-Come again?" He blushed.

"Ya can share with Applejack," Apple Bloom repeated. "Her bed's big enough for two ponies."

This caused Clark to blush even more. "Oh, my..." He gulped.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Applejack's voice yelped.

"Uh..." Apple Bloom blinked as she felt confused of why Clark and Applejack reacted the way they did.

* * *

The first night was rather awkward for Applejack and Clark while both families had dinner. Big Mac decided to help serve everyone as they sat down together and Applejack and Clark were sitting beside each other. Although they didn't intentionally mean to sit beside each other.

"Hope yer hungry." Granny Smith smiled to her guests.

"Always." Jonathon chuckled to the elderly mare.

"He really is always hungry," Martha smirked playfully.

Jonathon smiled bashfully, but he couldn't really deny it.

"Always makes me happy to see folks dinin' together, reminds me of the good 'ol reunions and back when Ah was a filly." Granny Smith smiled.

The family was soon served by Big Mac.

"Thank ya, Big Mac, such a gentlecolt." Granny Smith smiled.

"Yup." Big Mac smiled to his grandmother.

* * *

Once everyone was served, they soon all ate. Since everyone was mostly hungry, they spent more time eating than talking and decided to save that for later. After they finished their meal, they could now talk.

"Well, this isn't too different from where we moved from... I mean, aside from the people..." Martha chuckled sheepishly.

"You're right about that." Granny Smith smiled.

"Yup." Big Mac said.

"Uh, you don't talk much, do you?" Martha asked him.

"Nope." Big Mac shook his head.

"That answers that question." Johnathan said.

"Sorry about him, Big Mac's a little shy." Apple Bloom told the Kent family.

"Understandable." Martha said.

Big Mac smiled sheepishly to the Kent family.

"It's okay, Big Mac, you can be patient with us." Martha soothed.

"That's right." Johnathan nodded.

Big Mac smiled as he loved the Kent parents so far and they smiled back to him peacefully. Krypto and Winona seemed too distracted by each other to notice or do anything else, such as eating their own food as they were too into each other.

"Aww~" Apple Bloom smiled at the scene.

Everyone else soon took a look and smiled while awwing at the two dogs. Krypto and Winona both soon blushed.

* * *

A while after dinner, instead of a game, everybody just decided to get some sleep because it was a big day for all of them.

"So, uh, this is my room." Applejack told Clark.

"It's... Nice," Clark replied before seeing how big the bed was. "Whoa, Apple Bloom wasn't kidding when she said that your bed was big enough for two ponies."

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Applejack replied bashfully. "Ah guess Ah never thought 'bout that before."

The two of them soon went into the bed.

"Comfy." Clark smiled.

"Yeah... It is..." Applejack smiled back. "G'night, Clark."

"Good night, Applejack, sweet dreams." Clark nodded.

The rest of the night was peaceful for both families. Eventually, everyone fell asleep. Winona soon barked to Krypto with a smile, and he barked back to her, and the two went to sleep together like their owners, and where this would just be the one of many things they would do together.

* * *

"I sure hope Clark and Applejack are happy right now..." Atticus smiled to himself. "That wasn't so hard."

"You're going to have to help him reveal his powers to everyone in Ponyville since they won't you know feel like he's a threat... Or I could be wrong, but we'll just have to test the theory." Drell told him as he appeared.

"Do you seriously have to do that?" Atticus asked as he narrowed his eyes out of annoyance.

"Eh, it's the only way I know how to make an entrance," Drell shrugged. "Oh, before I forget, there's going to be carnival games in Ponyville the next day."

"Oh, you are worse than Celestia with Twilight," Atticus face-hoofed. "You're probably the reason why Cherry has a panic attack every other day!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Drell rolled his eyes.

* * *

The next day soon came. Everyone on the farm was woken up by a rooster crow and soon came down.

"Where's Clark and Applejack?" Martha wondered as she came to join the family to breakfast, but two people were missing.

"They must still be in bed." Johnathan said.

"Ah'll go wake 'em." Apple Bloom offered, about to go upstairs and do that. Once she arrived at Applejack's and now Clark's bedroom, she saw that the two were still asleep and were holding each other in their sleep. This made her eyes grow wide and she looked frozen in place at what she had witnessed.

Big Mac came into the room after some time and saw why Apple Bloom was frozen in place. Applejack and Clark soon woke up and looked over to see Big Mac smirking and Apple Bloom was still jaw-dropped, she was just a child after all.

"What?" Clark and Applejack asked before they saw that they were holding each other. This made them both blush and Big Mac couldn't help but chuckle.

"Big Mac!" Applejack complained. "Quit it!"

"Anyway, it's time for breakfast." Big Mac smirked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Applejack replied.

Big Mac soon walked away, then pulled Apple Bloom by her tail to make her follow after him.

"A-Ah'm so sorry, Clark, Ah guess Ah got cold..." Applejack nervously told Clark.

"I-It's okay." Clark smiled nervously.

The two soon dropped out of bed. Applejack came to the mirror and took off her night cap and then put on her cowgirl hat.

"Nice hat," Clark smiled. "Have you always had it?"

"My dad gave it to me." Applejack smiled back.

"I can't wait to meet him." Clark smiled back.

Applejack's smile soon disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Clark frowned as he noticed that.

"He's not here." Applejack frowned back.

"Oh... Um... Is he away on business?" Clark asked.

Applejack looked at him, she had only known him overnight, but she felt like she could tell him anything. "He and Mom are gone... Forever."

Clark frowned as he already knew what that meant.

Applejack soon sat back down on the bed. "They had an order..." she then said. "It was very important for them to make it, so of course they had ta go."

"What happened to them?" Clark frowned.

"There was an accident..." Applejack sighed sharply.

Clark knew this had to be hard for Applejack. Applejack soon told Clark about when her parents had to go cross a bridge to make a pie delivery, but the bridge was unstable and they were unable to survive.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Clark frowned.

"I-It's alright..." Applejack replied. "It's hard to think 'bout sometimes, but we're alright. The Apple Family Reunion always brings a smile to our muzzles though, 'specially when Granny Smith gets to spend some time with Auntie Applesauce and Apple Rose."

They soon heard each other's stomach's growl.

"Come on now, it's chow time." Applejack told Clark.

"Right..." Clark nodded and followed her out the room to get something to eat.

* * *

Once they joined everyone at the table, they could all eat now. After a quick prayer, everyone soon began to eat breakfast all together, and after breakfast, it was time for chores, and where it was be easy with how strong and fast Clark was.

"Like I said, we're used to this." Jonathon smiled to Granny Smith.

"And Ah'm glad to hear that," Granny Smith smiled back. "So, Clark you'll be handling harvesting apples."

"Alright, that doesn't sound too hard." Clark smiled to the elderly mare. He soon saw how large the orchard was, and where it would have been hard for most ponies.

"Okay, this might be a challenge..." he said to himself.

Big Mac soon bucked a tree, making the apples fall into a barrel.

"You make that look so easy..." Clark said to him.

Big Mac soon began to explain how to buck a tree to make the apples fall.

Clark nodded as he then came up to another tree and tried to do the same and a few apples came down. "Hey, I did it!" he then smiled. "And that was just half of my strength."

Big Mac chuckled to that.

"I don't wanna overdo it..." Clark smiled sheepishly. "I might send one of your trees to the moon."

Big Mac chuckled again, not believing Clark could be that strong.

"Trust me, Big Mac..." Clark told him.

Big Mac just shrugged as he did his part in his home. Clark soon went back to bucking the trees, and where more apples fell down to the barrels. Big Mac smiled as they harvested the apples for their chores.

"Mm... Ah do wish Ah could let ya folks try some Zap Apple Jam, but Zap Apples aren't in season yet." Granny Smith said to Jonathon and Martha as she came into the barn.

"I see..." Jonathon replied. "It sounds wonderful whatever it is."

"Ah, yes, it's very divine," Granny Smith smiled. "Ah just love preparin'."

They soon smelled an awful smell, and where the Apple family knew what that meant.

"Ugh... What is that, Mrs. Smith?" Jonathon groaned, trying to plug his nose as he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Timberwolves," Granny Smith said. "But don't worry, they're not all-"

Suddenly, a timberwolf leaped through the air which made Johnathon and Martha very nervous at first and it landed on all fours while glancing and seemed menacing and bloodthirsty. At least, to the eyes of the Kent parents.

"Timber, must you do that?" Granny Smith smirked playfully.

"Sorry, ma'am, can't help it." Timber smiled sheepishly.

Jonathon and Martha looked very confused now.

"Apple Bloom should be done with her chores soon." Granny Smith smiled to the young timberwolf.

"That's great." Timber smiled before seeing how confused Johnathan and Martha looked and didn't exactly know them.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Granny Smith smiled. "Timber, these are Martha and Johnathon Kent, they just moved here last night with their son. Martha, Johnathon, this is Timber, he's a veeery close and good friend of Apple Bloom's~"

Timber seemed to blush with a smile.

Apple Bloom soon came out with a smile and gasped while smiling brighter. "Howdy, Timber!"

"Hi, Apple Bloom." Timber smiled back to her.

The two of them nuzzled each other before they kissed.

"So, uh, new neighbors?" Timber asked about the Kent family.

"Kinda sorta, they're goin' to be livin' with us." Apple Bloom shrugged.

"I see..." Timber replied.

"Ah was 'bout to go see the girls, wanna come?" Apple Bloom invited.

"I'd love to." Timber smiled.

"Great!" Apple Bloom smiled back. "Granny, we're goin' into town!"

"Have fun, Half-Pint." Granny Smith beamed for her.

Apple Bloom and Timber soon went off into town. Granny Smith smiled and let them go off as she decided to show Jonathon and Martha around Sweet Apple Acres.


	5. Chapter 5

In town, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and even Button Mash seemed to be grouped together as there was a flyer shown.

"Ooh, look at this." Button Mash smiled.

Apple Bloom and Timber walked together, but soon stopped once they saw what the fuss was about.

"A carnival!" Apple Bloom beamed. "Here in Ponyville!"

"They have so many games to play and so many food to eat." Scootaloo smiled.

"And games!" Button Mash grinned.

This made the others chuckle since Button Mash loved games more than anything. They soon rushed to play games and eat food.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back at Sweet Apple Acres..._**

Clark finished his chore which was easy for someone with his speed and strength. "Phew!" he then wiped his forehead since it was warm outside today. "Is it always this warm?"

"Sometimes." Big Mac said to him.

Two random flyers soon came by the wind, landing in Clark's and Applejack's faces.

"Ow!" They both yelped from surprise.

Applejack glared slightly before looking at the flyer and beamed. "Yee-haw! A Ponyville Carnival!"

"Why don't you two go to the carnival?" Big Mac suggested.

"Oh, should we?" Applejack asked. "There's so many chores to do. We kinda got backed up when Clark's family came."

"Ah'll do some of yer chores for ya..." Big Mac offered, showing his big brother side. "We don't haveta tell Granny."

"Ah heard that, and Ah'll help with the chores." Granny Smith said as she Johnathan and Martha came out.

Big Mac smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, Granny." Applejack smiled.

"Go and have fun, you two." Granny Smith smiled back.

"We'll be back later!" Applejack told her.

Granny Smith smiled and waved as Applejack did the same and walked beside Clark to go join the carnival with the other townsponies which would of course have a strength contest.

* * *

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came to the carnival and looked curious to the strength contest, but obviously, they weren't going to enter. They soon got nervous as they saw a very big red stallion who looked even bigger than Big Mac.

"Do you know who that is?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"I have no idea..." Silver Spoon shrugged. "He looks a lot bigger than Apple Bloom's brother though."

"Maybe we should go see if the Mayor knows." Diamond Tiara said.

The two fillies then looked around and saw Mayor Mare talking with other ponies, cracking cheesy jokes.

"And then Mr. Greenhooves said 'That's no yak, that's my wife'!" Mayor Mare told a group before laughing at her own joke.

"Mayor Mare!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon called out.

"Hm?" Mayor Mare blinked and looked over to the fillies. "Oh, hello, girls..." she then smiled. "Are you enjoying the carnival?"

"Yes, Mayor Mare, but we just saw a big strong stallion and when I say big, I think, more like huge." Diamond Tiara told her.

"Oh, how big can he be?" Mayor Mare chuckled.

"Bigger than Big Mac." Silver Spoon told her.

"Is that right?" Mayor Mare asked.

The two young fillies pointed towards the stallion so that their mayor could take a look.

"Sweet Celestia!" Mayor Mare gasped as her eyes widened behind her glasses. "That must be Strong Hoof!"

"We've never seen him before, ma'am." Silver Spoon said.

"Yeah, he just came outta nowhere." Diamond Tiara added.

"He must have just arrived by train." Mayor Mare said.

"He's not dangerous though, right?" Diamond Tiara asked. "Daddy promised if somepony can hurt me, I can sue them."

"He's known through all of Equestria as The Pony of Steel," Mayor Mare gulped. "As long as nopony angers him, we should be fine."

"Pony of Steel..." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon repeated in amazement.

"Muffins!" Dinky Doo beamed in the background.

"Um, thank you, Dinky." Mayor Mare commented.

Dinky giggled as she galloped off while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon seemed scared.

* * *

Applejack and Clark soon arrived at the carnival.

"Wow... So many ponies..." Clark said.

"Yeah, they sure do love a good time like The Gala." Applejack smiled.

"Is that like a party?" Clark asked.

"Only one of the biggest party in all of Canterlot." Applejack told him.

"There sure lots of places in Equestria." Clark smiled.

"Oh, ya bet," Applejack nodded. "Cloudsdale, Ponyville of course, Canterlot, The Everfree Forest... Ah'll have to give ya and yer parents a map."

"Thanks, Applejack." Clark smiled.

The two of them enjoyed their time at the carnival and where Clark showed off his strength some of the games while not using too much. Applejack watched him at most points, smiling and waving to him from the sidelines, but she would blush every time he wasn't looking at her, she really felt like she had fallen head over hooves in love with him.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the strength contest. Derpy smiled as she handed a tray of muffins to Clark and Applejack.

"I'll save mine for later, but thank you." Clark smiled to the gray blonde pegasus.

After giving her last muffins away, Derpy soon flew off. Clark and Applejack then came to see the strength contest.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, I'd like to first thank you all for coming to our Annual Ponyville Carnival, this wouldn't be possible without all of you!" Mayor Mare smiled to the citizens.

The citizens cheered for this.

"And to end the carnival, we shall host a strength contest which will be two events first will be the simply strength test game," Mayor Mare announced. "The next and even if it may be a tad violent, wrestling."

The school ponies gasp.

"Don't worry, nothing too severe like a Canterlot Guard on duty." Mayor Mare reassured the young foals.

The school ponies then breathed in relief and so did some of their mothers.

"Anyway, would anypony like to try?" Mayor Mare prompted with a smile.

The ponies seemed to talk amongst themselves.

"I'm in!" A voice said.

Everyone then turned around and looked to see Clark raising his hoof.

This caused Strong Hoof to laugh before raising his hoof next. "I'll compete as well, just to show this pipsqueak how a winner does it." Strong Hoof smirked.

Clark narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Anypony else?" Mayor Mare asked. "That's two now."

Applejack soon raised her hoof next.

"Applejack? You sure?" Mayor Mare asked.

"Yup, Ah'll do it, Ms. Mayor." Applejack replied.

"Alright then... Looks like we have a juicy competition." Mayor Mare smiled.

"Me too!" Bulk Biceps called out as he raised his hoof.

"That's not much of a surprise." Mayor Mare muttered slightly.

"How do his wings carry him?" Clark wondered about Bulk Biceps and this seemed to make Applejack chuckle.

"Ah wonder that myself." Applejack agreed.

"So, is that all?" Mayor Mare asked.

No one else seemed to speak up.

"Alright, that's all of them now, could you all please come up here then?" Mayor Mare requested to the competitors.

Strong Hoof, Clark, Applejack, and Bulk Biceps came up to compete.

"I really hope you all know you're getting into," Mayor Mare told them. "I'm sure you can do it, Applejack..."

"Yer not gonna do like what ya did to me for Appleloosa, are ya?" Applejack glanced.

"Oh, no, no, of course not," Mayor Mare chuckled. "You just try your best."

"For me, it'll be a cake walk, but for these three, they'll need luck in defeating me." Strong Hoof scoffed.

Applejack and Clark just glared at his cockiness.

"Hope you can keep up... Foals." Strong Hoof smirked in mockery.

"Um, to the first event of the strength contest." Mayor Mare said.

The others nodded.

* * *

"First, let's see how much you can lift," Mayor Mare said before showing many weights with different pounds on them. "After this will be the carnival's all-time favorite strength test game."

The ponies nodded.

Mayor Mare then stepped aside so she could see how strong her competitors would be for the contest to make it entertaining for everypony. "Who will go first?" she then asked.

"Move aside, Little Ponies, I'll show you how it's done." Strong Hoof smirked as he walked over.

"Cretin." Clark muttered.

"I heard that." Strong Hoof smirked as he shoved him aside before lifting up a boulder.

Clark just glared.

"Aw..." Bulk Biceps frowned.

Strong Hoof grinned boastfully as he lifted the boulder like it was a plain old rock. "Now watch this, fillies." He smirked before throwing the boulder like it was a ball.

"Wah!" Applejack yelped and ducked out of the way.

The other ponies panicked and run out of the way as the boulder soon hit the ground off of the stage. It had ended up in a far distance.

"Ha! Try and beat that." Strong Hoof mocked the competitors.

"Show-off..." Clark huffed.

"You're dead once I go next!" Bulk Biceps glared to Strong Hoof as he went to take his turn.

"That'll be tough to beat." Mayor Mare commented.

Bulk Bicep soon began to try to do the same thing as Strong Hoof. Clark and Applejack soon came to wait for their turns. Bulk Biceps groaned and grunted at first as he grabbed a different boulder for his turn. He, however, strained as it was a bit heavy. Strong Hoof just smirked cockily to the strong male pegasus, and the distance wasn't even that close once thrown.

"That was still a good throw, Bulk Biceps." Mayor Mare said.

"Yeah, but not good enough!" Strong Hoof laughed.

Mayor Mare glared as even she didn't like how Strong Hoof was acting. "Next will be Applejack." She replied.

"This should be entertaining." Strong Hoof smirked.

"All right... Here Ah go." Applejack said.

"Uh, good luck, but I don't think you'll need it." Clark smiled to the earth pony.

Applejack soon went up to a nearby boulder. Strong Hoof bit his lip before laughing and falling over.

"Leave her alone!" Clark glared at the Pony of Steel.

Applejack soon bucked the boulder which sent it flying and landed next to Strong Hoof's boulder.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Strong Hoof glared.

"No, no, the objective of this event was to see how far each of you can send your boulders." Mayor Mare smirked.

"WHAT?!" Strong Hoof snapped.

Mayor Mare brought out a paper.

Strong Hoof muttered as he looked at the paper and now felt stupid. "She's right..." he then mumbled. "Ugh... I feel like a... I feel like a..."

A random donkey was then braying in the background.

"Anyway, next sucker, please." Strong Hoof said after a shake of his head.

"You did great, Applejack." Clark smiled.

"Thanks," Applejack smiled back. "Ah have a lotta faith in you."

Clark smiled back before going to take his turn.

Strong Hoof laughed.

"All right, get ready to be blown away, you Jerk Pony." Clark grumbled as he stretched and came up to his boulder and felt so angry that he ended up using all of his strength.

And where this surprised everyone, including Strong Hoof, and where Clark's distance was further than any of the others when his boulder landed with a loud thud. Clark panted and grunted slightly and everyone stared right at him. Clark soon realized that he just used all of his strength without realizing it.

"Clark...?" Applejack asked.

"Um, now, Applejack, I know that's pretty strange, but... It's the kind of guy I am..." Clark said to her. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"Um, how about we continue the rest of the contest?" Mayor Mare smiled nervously.

"This just got good." Strong Hoof smirked.

They soon moved on to the second part.

"You won't hurt me, right?" Bulk Biceps nervously asked Clark.

"No, no, I would never use my strength to do any harm or any of my other-Never mind, let's just focus." Clark said.

Bulk Biceps looked to him and soon shrugged.

"Hmph..." Strong Hoof snorted as he glared at Clark while walking with them.

"Now as you already know, the strength test game is simple try and hit the bell with this mallet." Mayor Mare told the competitors while showing a mallet.

The competitors nodded as that was simple enough.

"You know, typical carnival game." Mayor Mare smiled.

"Anypony want some cider with the show?" Flim an Flam appeared out of nowhere.

"Get out!" Everyone yelled at them.

The pony brothers soon rushed out as they weren't needed.

* * *

Strong Hoof took the mallet before anypony else could and soon took his turn. What he did next was soon set it down, and it made the bell fly off and hit the ground. "Try to beat that." The Pony of Steel smirked.

"Gladly." Clark glared.

Bulk Biceps soon came to take his turn. Once one of the pegasi hammered the bell back in place, he flew back to the crowd. The ponies gasped and ducked while Bulk Biceps looked so proud of himself.

"Oh, please." Strong Hoof rolled his eyes.

Applejack soon took her turn. Once she hit the bell, it was soon time for Clark's turn. Clark smiled to her as he came up to take his turn.

"He got lucky the last time." Strong Hoof smirked.

"Shh!" A pony glared at him.

"Oh, come on, there's no way he'll be able to hit the bell or even be able to send it flying." Strong Hoof smirked.

Clark took a breath in and out and soon hit the mallet onto the stand which soon made that happen and the bell soon landed onto Strong Hoof's head almost as if an act of karma.

"Ow?" Strong Hoof smirked as his head seemed to be as strong as steel.

"I know that couldn't have hurt him, but he deserved that." Mayor Mare whispered.

* * *

They soon went to the final event.

"Now, what's the final event?" Strong Hoof smirked. "A race? Maybe a little wrestling? I bet I could take on a dragon with my hooves tied behind my back."

"Dang, he's worse than Trixie when she first came ta Ponyville." Applejack grumbled to herself.

"The last event is wrestling." Mayor Mare said.

"Ha! I was close!" Strong Hoof laughed.

"Oh, will you just clam up?!" Clark complained.

"I am so going to enjoy beating you foals." Strong Hoof smirked at the remaining competitors.

Clark just growled as steam snorted out of his nose.

"So, uh, how's this gonna work?" Applejack asked Mayor Mare. "Two-on-two or somethin'?"

"One-on-one." Mayor Mare explained.

"Ah see..." Applejack replied.

"I wanna face that cocky little foal," Strong Hoof scoffed, pointing to Clark in disgust. "I want to put him in his place."

Applejack seemed to be worried for Clark since she didn't know which one would win, but she had faith in him.

"You know what? Whatever..." Clark rolled his eyes at Strong Hoof before pointing firmly. "I'll take you on, Mister!"

"Good, and you better not hold back." Strong Hoof glared at Clark.

"Just try not to cry." Clark retorted.

Strong Hoof almost growled like a bear.

* * *

A bell soon rang and Applejack came to go up against Bulk Biceps, and where for her, it would possibly be easy. Bulk Biceps snarled and soon went to pounce onto Applejack, but she soon zipped out of the way in her own way and soon tackled him, like she sometimes did with Apple Bloom which was playful for the Sisterhooves Social, but she did it harder and tougher with Bulk Biceps since this was a wrestling match.

"She sure is tough." Clark said to himself.

After some time, Applejack won her match.

"And the winner is Applejack!" Mayor Mare cheered.

This made the other ponies cheer.

"You mean to tell me that that country hick won over that brute?!" Strong Hoof glared.

Clark soon snapped and narrowed his eyes and seethed his teeth. "WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?!"

"Country Hick." Strong Hoof smirked.

Clark narrowed his eyes as he soon jumped in rage as his eyes turned blood red and he seemed to be pure white and his mane looked like yellow flames as he couldn't stand someone making fun of Applejack like that.

"Whoa!" Strong Hoof yelped.

"Look, buddy, I don't know where you came from or where you think you are, but what should I care about what you think when it doesn't matter and I know what does matter is that I love Applejack!" Clark glared as he talked down Strong Hoof before tackling him to the ground, shaking the earth slightly in the process. "She's funny, talented, and the most amazing girl I have ever met, and I feel lucky to have the privilege to know her, so if you got something to say, keep it to yourself, **OR I'LL POUND YOU SO HARD THAT IT WON'T EVEN BE FUNNY!** "

Strong Hoof actually looked scared of Clark now. Clark breathed heavily as he soon lifted Strong Hoof while standing on two hooves and threw him into the sky with no remorse as he was so angry and out of control now which began to worry the citizens of Ponyville. After doing what he did, Clark just realized what he did. He then looked around as the ponies whispered and murmured about him.

Clark looked around and looked torn while Applejack looked so shocked and overwhelmed. _'This is bad.'_ He then thought to himself.

Mayor Mare even stepped back.

"Okay, I know that looks bad... But... You can all trust me..." Clark told the ponies.

The ponies looked unsure about that though since they didn't know that much about him.

"Please... You can trust me..." Clark frowned. "Applejack, help me..."

"Ah... Uh... Ah need ta go..." Applejack said as she suddenly felt sick to her stomach and walked away with tears in her eyes.

Clark looked heartbroken as everyone there left him alone, not sure if they could trust him.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Atticus stared out the window with Spike as Twilight was arranging her castle library.

"I'm so glad you came over, Atticus," Twilight smiled. "No one else appreciates arranging books like I do!"

"No problem, Twilight, but I suddenly got a bad feeling," Atticus said. "And you already know when I have a bad feeling, that means something bad's happened."

"Oh?" Twilight asked. "You think it might be a Cutie Map problem?"

"No, but we should go check on Applejack and Clark." Atticus said.

"Hmm... Alright... After the History section." Twilight said.

Atticus gave a deadpan look and soon zipped over to the bookshelf and stacked it with books in a few seconds.

"Ah... Yes, thank you, Atticus." Twilight then said.

Atticus soon teleported them to Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight and Atticus looked around and soon saw Applejack coming over while staring at the ground with her head bowed down low.

"Uh-oh, I have feeling my bad feeling might be right," Atticus frowned before rushing over to Applejack. "Applejack, what's wrong? Where's Clark?"

"Back at the carnival..." Applejack said.

"You two didn't come back together?" Twilight asked, feeling confused.

"Uh... Well... Ah just needed to come home." Applejack replied.

"Applejack, what happened?" Atticus asked. "I can tell something's wrong."

"He... Uh... Well... There was a strength contest..." Applejack began to explain. "Ah kinda got scared... There was this buckhead named Strong Hoof who was tryin' ta put everypony down with how strong he was, but... Clark yelled at him and got a hold of him... And... He launched him in the sky... It was a bit frightenin'."

"Uh-oh..." Atticus gulped.

"Wait, you knew Clark was that strong?" Applejack asked.

"Um, yes, but I also know that Clark wouldn't have done that without realizing it." Atticus said.

"You knew this would happen and ya didn't even tell me?!" Applejack asked, almost firm.

"I didn't know he would let his anger blind him from using his full strength!" Atticus told her. "Heck, he only used his powers only when someone was in trouble!"

"Ah can't believe this... Ah think Ah need to lie down..." Applejack said as she felt overwhelmed by the situation and soon went to go inside her house.

"Okay, Atticus, no more secrets; tell me everything about Clark." Twilight told Atticus once Applejack was inside.

"Uh... Like what?" Atticus replied sheepishly.

"Atticus James Fudo!" Twilight glared.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you everything." Atticus gave in.

"Good." Twilight smirked.

"Dang... Middle name power..." Atticus sighed before looking to her. "Alright, look, Clark is... Or rather, was Superboy from Smallville. I was sent here to bring him here so he could meet Applejack."

"Super... Boy...?" Twilight repeated curiously.

Atticus began to explain why Clark was named Superboy and about his powers and what he used to use his powers for and of how the former Boy of Steel never used his strength or other powers out of anger. Twilight listened closely as it was a lot to take in.

"I'm sorry, Twilight, I didn't know he would do that, I guess that Strong Hoof guy must've really made him steamed." Atticus said.

"Well, maybe if we try to find out more of what happened, maybe then we'll know what else he did or said that made Clark so steamed." Twilight replied.

"Sounds fair enough to me," Atticus said. "I'm sorry this had to happen to Applejack though."

"I know, and as for Strong Hoof, I've heard about him." Twilight sighed.

"Y-You have...?" Atticus asked, curiously.

Twilight nodded.

"Since I told you about Superboy, you tell me about Strong Hoof." Atticus suggested.

"Okay, well, he was born in the same place that Rock Hoof lived in, and where he was kind of boastful of his strength because when he was born, he was able to lift up his entire house," Twilight told him. "And when he was old enough, he showed his strength to the elders and trust me, he wasn't afraid to use his full strength against their strongest warriors."

"I see..." Atticus said with slightly wide eyes.

"And where he was then banished from his homeland after he tried to destroy their volcano." Twilight continued.

"Whoa." Atticus said, wide-eyed.

"After that, he soon used his strength all across Equestria from one small town to another." Twilight said.

"Sounds like a bully." Atticus said.

"He sure was, and where thanks to Clark, nopony will have to deal with him using his strength to bully others or destroy their towns if they don't obey him." Twilight said.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't come back then." Atticus said to Twilight.

"You and me both." Twilight agreed.

"And let's hope Applejack won't think too differently of Clark," Atticus frowned. "I'm gonna go check on Clark and see how he's doing, though with what Applejack told us, he might need a friend."

"That sounds something like a good friend would do." Twilight nodded.

"I do my best to be a true, true friend." Atticus said to her before going to find Clark.

* * *

He began to look around Ponyville for him and soon found the former Boy of Steel all alone and wasn't sure if to go back to Sweet Apple Acres or not. Clark sighed as he laid down on a hill.

"Hey." Atticus's voice said.

Clark glanced over to him, but looked away, not saying anything.

"Applejack told me and Twilight what happened," Atticus said. "But I get the feeling Strong Hoof said something that might have pushed you over the edge."

"He did..." Clark sighed. "He was making fun of all of us, but... I just felt burned on the inside when he made fun of Applejack for her heritage."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"I just couldn't stand him, and, well, when he dissed on Applejack, that was the straw that broke the camel's back," Clark said. "Metaphorically speaking, of course."

"I understand." Atticus replied.

"I think we should move back to Smallville." Clark said with a sharp sigh.

"No, no, Clark, don't, I'm sure if you explained everything to everyone of the kind of person, or in this case now, pony you are, they'll understand, and, besides, Strong Hoof had it coming." Atticus said.

"They all looked at me like I was a freak, and now Applejack's disgusted with me," Clark frowned. "How can I possibly make this up? I bet the mayor's making a new law right now as we speak to get rid of me!"

"No, Clark, the ponies in Ponyville were just shocked at how strong you were and the mayor would never make such a law," Atticus assured him. "And as for Applejack, well, I'm sure after some rest, she'll come around."

"Do you really think so?" Clark frowned out of concern.

"I'm sure of it, and in this world, sometimes expressing your feelings or explaining certain things through songs works." Atticus explained.

"Song, huh?" Clark replied.

"Oh, yes..." Atticus nodded. 'Can't go wrong with a good song."

Clark thought about that, and where Atticus was right and he knew just the kind of song to sing to Applejack after explaining everything to everyone in Ponyville.

* * *

Applejack just laid down in her bed and she seemed to fall asleep as she took a thought about what had happened. Later on, it would all be explained of what else happened to had made Clark angry.

Applejack seemed to be sitting in a forest in her dream and she stared at two tombstones saying 'R.I.P. Bright Macintosh & Buttercup' with tears in her eyes. "Ah really wish you two were here to help... Ah just dunno what ta do..." she then said, sounding very choked up and miserable.

Soon enough, two spirits of two earth ponies appeared. Applejack cried while curling up.

"Applejack, don't cry~..." A female voice cooed.

Applejack soon stopped and looked up with a gasp. "Mom... Dad...?"

The two spirits were none other than her own parents. Applejack looked to them and cried a bit more.

"Oh, Applejack, don't cry..." Buttercup soothed. "It's going to be alright."

"Yer mother's right, Applejack." Bright Mac added.

Applejack wiped her eyes.

"Is something on your mind, dear?" Buttercup asked.

"Ah thought Ah finally met my special somepony..." Applejack told her parents, even if this was just a dream.

"And what made you think that?" Bright Mac asked.

"Well, he was nice and kind and a hard worker and handsome and strong." Applejack blushed while smiling.

"Kinda reminds me of somepony." Buttercup said bashfully.

Bright Mac chuckled sheepishly as he knew what his wife meant.

"But...?" Buttercup then asked Applejack.

"Well... We got into a contest, and... Well... He sent somepony flyin', and... It kinda startled me." Applejack told her parents.

"Did he mean to send this somepony flyin'?" Bright Mac asked.

"Well... He was pretty angry... This jerkwad was just puttin' everypony down." Applejack glared about Strong Hoof. She soon remembered hearing some things said about her between Strong Hoof and Clark.

"Ah'm sure it was just an act of defense for you and those other ponies." Bright Mac soothed.

Buttercup soon saw Applejack blushing, and where she could tell that her daughter heard something Clark said about her that would make anyone or anypony blush like that.

"Ah mean, really, that is surprising that he could actually send somepony flying like that, and-" Bright Mac continued.

Buttercup nudged her husband.

"What? Ah'm just-" Bright Mac said.

Buttercup then gestured for him to look at their daughter. Bright Mac soon noticed the blush on Applejack's face.

"Ah think we should have some girl talk." Buttercup said to Applejack.

"Ah'd like that." Applejack replied.

"Oh, sure, just abandon me." Bright Mac teased.

"You'll be fine." Buttercup smirked teasingly.

Bright Mac rolled his eyes playfully before leaving his wife and daughter alone to talk.

"This is quite the dream." Applejack said.

"Right... A dream..." Buttercup chuckled lightly. "So, tell me what this pony said about ya."

"Ya mean Clark or Strong Hoof?" Applejack asked.

"Clark." Buttercup said.

Applejack blushed as she remembered the good part of Clark sticking up for her like he did and then told her mother all about it. Buttercup smiled after hearing about this.

"He just kinda scared me when he sent Strong Hoof into the sky like that..." Applejack frowned.

"Well, after what Strong Hoof did, Clark's anger must have blinded him off of his realization before it was too late." Pear Butter said.

"Ya sound so familiar..." Applejack said to her mother.

"It can happen to most ponies..." Buttercup soothed. "Yer father used to get so jealous if I even looked at another stallion."

"Really? Pa?" Applejack asked.

"Ah'm sure you've heard our story, it was quite complicated back then, especially with my pa and his ma..." Pear Butter replied.

Applejack shook her head as she hadn't heard of their story yet.

"Granny never told you guys?" Pear Butter asked.

"Ah guess she was just waitin' for the right time or that she doesn't know when the right time will be." Applejack shrugged.

"Well... If Granny Smith wants to tell you, I suppose you could wait..." Buttercup replied.

"Ah'm sorry Ah ran away from Clark... Ah just felt scared when he did what he did..." Applejack sighed.

"It's alright to be scared, the courage is to trust in your heart and it will have the answer of what to do." Buttercup told her.

"Yer right..." Applejack said as she touched her heart with one of her hooves.

"It'll be alright..." Buttercup said, putting her hoof around her daughter. "You just got overwhelmed, but I think you're starting to feel better now."

And where she was right as Applejack didn't feel overwhelmed anymore. The mother and daughter soon shared a hug with each other.

"Ah miss you so much..." Applejack sniffled with tears in her eyes.

"Ah know, we miss you too; you, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, and the whole Apple family." Buttercup soothed.

Applejack sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay..." Buttercup comforted. "We're always in your heart and dreams."

"Ah know." Applejack smiled sadly.

The two soon shared one last hug.

* * *

Applejack was seen crying in her pillow while sleeping until everyone else came to go check on her. They were unsure whether to wake her up or not. Applejack's emerald eyes soon slowly opened up.

"Applejack, are you alright?" Big Mac asked his sister.

"Ah... Ah'll be okay..." Applejack said softly before sitting up and looking around. "Where's Clark?"

"He went to be alone for a little bit." Timber said.

"Ah gotta find him." Applejack replied.

Everyone soon broke apart as Applejack left her bed and went to go and find Clark. She began to look all around for Clark.

"Where is he?" she frowned as she felt lost. "Clark! Where are ya?! AH'M SORRY!"


	7. Chapter 7

Clark was actually at Twilight's castle, working on his song with Atticus's help, and where the words he said for the song were from his heart.

"Absolutely perfect, Clark," Atticus smiled as he clapped his front hooves. "She's going to love it."

"I sure hope so." Clark smiled back.

"I know she will." Atticus comforted like a true friend.

Once he was done, Clark could finally sing it to her and he knew exactly what instrument to play.

"You ready now?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, got a guitar?" Clark replied.

Atticus soon made him a guitar with his crystal powers.

"How do you do that anyway?" Clark wondered.

"It's one of my powers." Atticus told him.

"It's not evil, right?" Clark asked.

"No, it's not evil." Atticus replied.

Clark soon strummed his hooves through the guitar strings as he smiled to the sound. "Now to write the music for my song." He soon began to write down the music for the song.

"This is going to be so sweet and a wonderful surprise." Atticus smiled.

"Just as long as that jar head doesn't come back." Clark rolled his eyes, referring to Strong Hoof.

"Oh, come on, it's not like he has powers like yours." Atticus smirked.

"Um, funny you should mention that." Twilight smiled nervously as she came in the room.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, look, Spike needs my help with something, I better go help him." Twilight said as she suddenly left.

"HOOOOLD IT!" Atticus said, stopping Twilight with his horn's magic. "Start talking."

"I'm sorry..." Twilight sighed. "But there's more to Strong Hoof that I hadn't told you."

"Then mind telling us so then we'll know if he'll be back or not?" Atticus suggested.

"It's highly likely, I'm afraid..." Twilight sighed. "He's not like other ponies."

"So that's why they call him The Pony of Steel..." Clark muttered to himself.

"We should be worried now." Atticus gulped before knowing how to defeat Strong Hoof for good.

"I'm sorry..." Twilight said. "I didn't want you to get scared."

"You're a little late for that!" Atticus told her. "But don't worry, if he has the same powers as Clark, then he should have the same weakness."

"Guh... Weakness..." Clark muttered.

"Everypony has a weakness." Twilight nodded.

"Yeah, but Kryptonains' weaknesses are two different space rocks: one is Green Kryptonite which can cause them pain and can possibly kill them, but Red Kryptonite is, well, random." Atticus said.

"Red Kryptonite?" Twilight asked. "Hmm... I feel like I haven't heard of that one before, but I don't think that's possible."

They soon heard Applejack's scream.

"Applejack!" Clark panicked. "I have to save her!"

Even though this was serious, Twilight and Atticus hid small smiles as Clark showed he still loved and cared about Applejack, and where it was proven as he flew out the window, even being a pony without wings.

"What the-?!" Twilight did a double take. "How did he do that?!"

"Remember what I told you?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, right." Twilight smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, Twily..." Atticus sighed with a small smirk.

They soon followed after Clark as he was flying at super-speed.

"Clark, wait up!" Twilight called out.

"I have to help Applejack!" Clark proclaimed. "No matter what it takes!"

"We understand, but we can't keep up!" Twilight told him.

"But I can't slow down either!" Clark replied.

"Oh, boy..." Twilight sighed. "I guess I should get some extra practice with my wings."

* * *

Clark soon stopped mid-air, and where both Atticus and Twilight crashed into him. Soon, they had all fell on top of each other.

"This is most uncomfortable." Twilight muttered.

Once they were off each other, they hurried to find and rescue Applejack.

"Applejack! Applejack!" Clark called out.

Twilight and Atticus began to help him and they soon found Applejack's hat, but no Applejack.

"This Applejack's hat, she would never leave unattended." Twilight frowned as she picked it up.

* * *

Soon enough, Johnathan, Martha, Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, Timber, and Big Mac were seen arriving after hearing Applejack's scream for help. Big Mac glared and looked all around as his big brother instincts flared up.

"Ooh, Big Mac's angry... Kinda spooky." Atticus commented.

"We heard Applejack scream for help, so we rushed over as soon as we could." Apple Bloom told them.

"Did ya see her?" Granny Smith asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Mrs. Smith, but we just got here." Clark told her.

"There's a note over here." Timber told them as he found a note hammered to a stand.

Atticus came to the note and took it down and decided to read it with Clark, Twilight, and the Apple family along with Clark's parents.

 ** _"'Dear Clark,_**

 ** _If you ever want to see your fillyfriend ever again, meet me at The Castle of the Pony Sisters so we can settle our match and this time, we'll both use all our powers and if you chicken out, the Country Hick pays the price._**

 ** _From your superior pony, Strong Hoof.'"_**

"Oh, no!" Apple Bloom gasped. "Somepony kidnapped Applejack!"

"Ah oughta ram him into a pie!" Granny Smith looked enraged.

"Where's the Castle of the Two Pony Sisters?" Clark asked.

"Oh, that's easy, we can take you there." Twilight told him.

They soon led him into an abandoned castle which was in the Everfree Forest.

"This is a castle?" Clark asked.

"Celestia and Luna lived here a thousand years ago," Twilight told him. "It was destroyed during the battle with Nightmare Moon."

Clark soon walked ahead to the abandoned castle alone.

"Shouldn't someone go with him?" Apple Bloom suggested.

"No, this is something he has to do on his own," Atticus said. "Besides, I have a feeling Strong Hoof would call him a wimp for needing back up in saving Applejack."

"Ah sure hope Applejack will be alright." Apple Bloom frowned.

"There, there, child, she'll be fine..." Granny Smith soothed her youngest grandchild.

* * *

Clark soon entered the castle and began to look for Applejack and Strong Hoof.

"Ah, so you're not a coward or a wimp after all." Strong Hoof smirked as he came out of the shadows while floating in the air.

"And I see you're still a total jerk with a stick shoved up his-" Clark growled.

"As you probably know..." Strong Hoof interrupted. "I'm quite the specimen myself... I've done some thinking after you launched me into the sky, higher than a griffin with a hot air balloon, but this ends now."

"Where's Applejack?" Clark glared.

"Who?" Strong Hoof asked before smirking. "Oh, you mean Country Hick? Well, she's a little tied up." He soon showed Applejack tied up to an old throne.

"You monster!" Clark glared. "If you hurt her in any way, so help me, I'll-"

"Oh, the temper on this one..." Strong Hoof shook his head. "Pretty big words for such a small earth pony."

Clark glared before floating in the air.

"Ah, so this means you have powers just like me." Strong Hoof smirked.

"Yes, and I'm going to take you on," Clark glared bravely. "Not just for her safety, but for the future of Ponyville."

"But why not join me? With our powers, nopony can stop us, not even the princesses." Strong Hoof smirked.

"Why would I join you after you made fun of the mare I love?!" Clark growled.

"Fine, then prepare to be crushed." Strong Hoof smirked as he pounded his hooves together which sent a sonic boom at Clark.

Clark suddenly took that as he wasn't expecting it, but he wouldn't let it take him down. Applejack watched on the edge of her seat, quite literally as she worried about Clark.

"Be prepared to lose because, since I'm bigger than you, that also means that I'm stronger and faster than you." Strong Hoof smirked at Clark.

"Bigger isn't always better, Strong Hoof." Clark advised before running up to him and headbutted him in the stomach, and where that caused both of them to hold their head and stomach.

"That's gotta leave a mark." Applejack said.

"You be silent." Strong Hoof glared.

Clark began to try to focus while still holding his head as it was throbbing from the impact.

"Aww... Did the widdle pony wony huwt himself?" Strong Hoof mocked.

"Shut up." Clark glared at the bigger stallion.

Strong Hoof smirked as he hammered him into the ground with his full strength.

"Wah!" Clark yelped.

"NO!" Applejack cried out.

"Is this your man?" Strong Hoof mocked her. He hammered Clark into the ground again. "This weakling?" Strong Hoof continued. He hammered Clark again. "This runt?" Strong Hoof continued before lifting Clark up with his right hoof, ready to finish him.

Applejack looked very angry, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. "Quit it!" she then snapped.

"Make me, ya country hick," Strong Hoof laughed. "After this, why don't ya churn butter or raise a barn or something?"

Applejack glared before seeing Clark's right hoof moving, and where that gave her an idea of how to wake him up. Strong Hoof laughed as he walked off for a moment for a big finish.

"Wait, could you say that one line again, ya big doofus?" Applejack smirked.

"You mean 'country hick'?" Strong Hoof glared.

"Ah couldn't hear that, what?" Applejack asked, even if that name _did_ hurt.

"COUNTRY HICK! COUNTRY HICK! COUNTRY HICK! COUNTRY HICK! COUNTRY HICK! **COUNTRY HIIIIIIICK!** " Strong Hoof yelled before being uppercutted by Clark.

Applejack winced, but she didn't feel sorry at all for Strong Hoof.

"HER NAME IS APPLEJACK, YOU CLOD!" Clark yelled out. He soon flew after Strong Hoof who shook from his daze before flying at Clark who was now stronger and faster due to his anger.

"Be careful, Clark." Applejack whispered.

In the sky, two shooting stars that usually passed by Sweet Apple Acres seemed to come around Clark to give him some sort of help to destroying Strong Hoof, and where he started glowing and where the spirits of Bright Mac and Buttercup were by his side. Strong Hoof growled at Clark.

"You'll wish you hadn't come to Ponyville, you fiend." Clark sneered.

Strong Hoof glared and was going to punch Clark's lights out, only to feel like he just punched a wall. Clark smirked to that. Strong Hoof glared and then tried his other hoof only to feel the same fate.

"Are you just about done?" Clark taunted.

Strong Hoof glared as he headbutted him, only to feel the same result. Clark soon yawned and filed his hooves out of boredom.

Strong Hoof panted and grunted as he looked wore out after a while. "Fine... It's your turn now..." he said with a pant.

"You sure?" Clark smirked.

"Do your worst, I dare you." Strong Hoof glared while panting.

"Okay." Clark said before taking his turn.

Bright Mac and Clark soon pulled back their right hooves before uppercutting Strong Hoof, sending him into outer space and where this time, he would never return. Clark smirked before looking to the stallion and gasped.

"Howdy there, son." Bright Mac greeted.

After they introduced themselves, the three of them soon went to the ground. Clark smiled to Bright Mac and Buttercup and they smiled back to him.

"You think he might be the one?" Bright Mac asked his wife.

"Yup." Buttercup smiled.

"Ah'm pretty sure he's the one." Bright Mac smiled back.

Clark smiled bashfully to the couple. Bright Mac and Buttercup both hugged him like he was family to them now. Clark smiled back at them. Applejack struggled a bit. Clark gasped and soon came to Applejack and freed her like a true hero saving his fair maiden. Once he got her free, Applejack hugged Clark out of joy.

"Oh, Clark... Ah'm so glad yer okay..." Applejack whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay too..." Clark said to her.

Applejack soon saw her parents' spirits, and where that told her that her dream wasn't a dream.

"Mom... Dad..." she then whispered.

"Hello, Applejack." Bright Mac and Buttercup greeted.

"S-So, then mah dream wasn't a dream at all." Applejack said.

"No, it wasn't..." Buttercup soothed. "Sleep is an easy way to travel when things are on your mind."

"Ah should say so." Applejack chuckled lightly.

Bright Mac and Buttercup soon glowed as they were almost about to go back to where they were before.

"No... Please... Don't go yet..." Applejack frowned. "Please?!"

"Ah'm sorry, Applejack, but we must go..." Bright Mac told her.

"Just remember, we'll always be with you." Buttercup added.

Applejack frowned with huge tears in her eyes.

"We love you, now and forever, don't forget." Bright Mac said.

Applejack soon quickly hugged them one last time and they hugged her back before disappearing. Clark comforted Applejack as he knew how he would feel if his parents were gone. Applejack soon hugged Clark with more tears.

"It's okay... It's okay..." Clark soothed her.

* * *

After sometime, they exited the castle.

"Applejack and Clark are comin' back!" Apple Bloom told the others as he sat on Big Mac's shoulders.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Big Mac sighed in relief.

Once they were close enough, the group hugged Applejack, happy to see that she was alright.

"Howdy, y'all." Applejack smiled.

"Applejack, so good to see you, especially not hurt." Atticus smiled back.

"Thanks ta Clark here." Applejack smiled to Clark and he smiled back to her.

"Applejack, Clark has a surprise for you, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow, it's not ready yet." Atticus told her.

"What is it?" Applejack asked.

"If I told you, how could it be a surprise?" Atticus smirked.

"D'oh!" Applejack groaned and face-hoofed.

"I promise Applejack, this surprise is going to be worth it." Clark assured her with a smile.

"Well... Okay..." Applejack said.

"C'mon, everypony, let's get home for supper." Granny Smith suggested.

"Yup." Big Mac added as he gave Applejack her hat back.

Everyone soon got back to where they lived in Ponyville and had supper.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks for letting me stay over." Timber smiled.

"Sure thing, Timber, hope ya like it." Granny Smith smiled back to the young timberwolf.

"I'm sure I will." Timber smiled back.

Dinner was soon laid out and everyone began to eat.

"Ooh, almost outta jam... Ah'll haveta put that on the list." Granny Smith said as she checked the food she had.

"Ah can pick up the jam tomorrow, Granny Smith." Apple Bloom volunteered.

"Aw, thank ya, Half-Pint, that's sweet of ya." Granny Smith smiled.

"And maybe Ah could show Clark around while getting the jam," Apple Bloom said. "After he's done with finishing his surprise for Applejack of course."

Clark and Applejack smiled bashfully to that.

"Sounds good, get plenty 'o sleep tonight then." Granny Smith smiled.

"I'm sure I will, ma'am, after all of the excitement for today," Clark smiled back to the elderly mare. "And where I'll need to explain to everyone, I mean, everypony about the kind of pony I am."

Granny Smith was confused what Clark meant by that, but after Applejack explained what happened at the carnival, then she understood.

"It'll be alright, Clark, Ah mean, Spike's one of our friends after all." Applejack smiled.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

"Spike, huh?" Clark asked.

"The dragon." Applejack said.

"Oh... I see..." Clark then said before he began to eat his dinner.

After dinner, they soon went to bed. Clark finished brushing his teeth and looked to Applejack as she was already asleep in bed and he soon went to go next to her as the two shooting stars shot past Sweet Apple Acres like they seemed to do every night. Clark seemed to know who the two shooting stars were as he smiled as he went to bed.

* * *

Due to all the excitement and adventure that happened today, everyone fell fast asleep.

"You're a really good friend, Atticus, we're all lucky to have you." Twilight smiled.

"I don't know how, but I just seem to know how to make good friends." Atticus smiled back.

"Well, it's very good of you," Twilight smiled. "Good night now."

"Good night." Atticus smiled back before turning over to go to sleep while she left to get some sleep herself.

Everyone was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Eventually, the next morning came, and it came with the crow of the rooster. Clark sighed and shook his head, but put up with the rooster since he lived here now. Once he was up, Clark walked downstairs to get ready for the day. Granny Smith was of course the first one awake, and Jonathon and Martha decided to help her out.

"Hi, Mom, hi, Dad." Clark smiled.

"Oh, morning, Clark." Martha smiled back.

"Couldn't get back to sleep after the rooster crowed, right?" Johnathan smirked playfully.

"It's like he knew how to wake me up." Clark smirked back playfully.

"Well, it is a rooster's job on the farm." Granny Smith chuckled.

"True that." Applejack added as she came in the room.

"This won't do..." Granny Smith frowned. "We can't have flapjacks without jam."

"Ah'm comin', Granny!" Apple Bloom called out as she heard that and put on her travel bag.

"I'll go with her, my surprise for Applejack can wait a little longer." Clark said.

"Easy for you to say." Applejack pouted.

"Aw, Applejack..." Jonathon chuckled. "Be fair."

"Fine..." Applejack rolled her eyes.

Clark and Apple Bloom soon went off to get jam for the flapjacks.

* * *

The two looked around as the town square looked busy today and there were ponies going up to an elderly stallion's stand. Apple Bloom tried to get in the crowd and suddenly, she went to the ground until Clark suddenly came into the line and carried her on his head and poked his head upwards to help her out. Apple Bloom smiled thankfully that he did that. Clark smiled back. The two of them soon saw what the commotion was all about. The stallion smiled as he spread butter on some biscuits which seemed to wow many ponies and held out a couple for Clark and Apple Bloom.

"Oh, thank you!" Apple Bloom smiled as she took the one for her. "You must be new, Ah'm Apple Bloom, and this is Clark."

"I'm Grand Pear." The stallion replied.

"Welcome to Ponyville." Clark smiled.

"You mean welcome _back_ to Ponyville," A stallion named Goldengrape chuckled. "Grand Pear was originally from here before he opened his famous pear jam store in Vanhoover."

"Really?" Apple Bloom replied before turning to the older stallion. "Why'd ya move back?"

"I, uh... Well, I needed a change of pace." Grand Pear replied, smacking his lips.

"Huh." Apple Bloom said before she and Clark tasted their biscuits with the butter on them.

They were both very amazed by the taste of the butter.

"This is delicious!" Apple Bloom beamed. "Ah can't believe Ah've gone my whole life without ever havin' this."

"This is the best butter I've ever had, sir!" Clark added.

"Glad you like it." Grand Pear smiled to them.

"How much?" Apple Bloom smiled while pointing to the jars of jam.

Grand Pear pushed over a jar and waved his hoof, not expecting them to pay for it since they loved it so much after trying it for the first time. "Nah..."

"Wow! Thanks, Mr. Grand Pear, sir!" Apple Bloom beamed as she put the jar in her bag. "It was real nice meetin' you!"

Apple Bloom and Clark soon both left to go back to the farm.

"What a nice fella." Apple Bloom smiled.

"Heh, must be Move Into Ponyville Day or something." Clark chuckled about how he just moved here just as Grand Pear did.

* * *

They soon arrived back at the farm.

"Glad yer back, SugarCube," Applejack smiled to her sister. "Just in time for breakfast for dinner."

"So hungry, these pancakes look so good, ooh, just put the stuff on top already!" Jonathon gushed hungrily.

"Oh, Jonathon." Martha giggled.

"We got the perfect topping for flapjacks at the market today." Clark smiled as Apple Bloom brought out the jar of jam they got from Grand Pear.

"PEAR JAM?!" Applejack gasped and flinched, taking the jar from her little sister. "What were ya thinkin'?!"

A door upstairs was then heard opening and closing.

Applejack panicked as she checked to see her grandmother's shadow coming. "Quick! Hide it!"

"Huh?" Apple Bloom and Clark blinked, not understanding why Applejack was acting like this.

Big Mac soon broke a wooden board in the floor and Applejack began to dig.

"Uh, somepony mind explaining?" Clark asked.

"No time!" Applejack cried out.

"What's the big deal?" Apple Bloom asked. "It's just pear jam."

"The big deal is that there is a long-standing feud between the Apples and the Pears!" Applejack frantically told her.

"Eeyup." Big Mac added.

"Why?" Johnathan asked.

"Why?!" Applejack looked at him before thinking about it for a moment. "Well, uh, a-actually, Ah-Ah-Ah'm not really sure. You have any idea, Big Mac?"

"Uhh... Nope." Big Mac shrugged.

"Then Ah guess we should ask Granny?" Apple Bloom guessed.

"Ask me what?" Granny Smith's voice asked which startled them slightly.

Big Mac then moved the dirt over the jar and put the plank over it.

"Uh, what goes better with apple fritter flapjacks, caramel syrup or praline?!" Applejack smiled nervously.

"Yeah, we're really curious." Martha added.

Granny Smith blew a raspberry and knocked the syrup away. "Praline," she then sniffed the food and smiled. "Oh-ho-ho, that smells great, Applejack. Ah'ma go wash up for supper. Be right back." she then left the house and closed the door to use the outhouse which made the others sigh in relief.

"That was close." Johnathan sighed.

"Listen, guys, anytime Big Mac and Ah ever asked Granny about the feud or the Pears, she'd get so upset she couldn't talk," Applejack told Clark and Apple Bloom. "Best not bring it up."

Big Mac nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but that Grand Pear was really nice to us, even though Ah'm an Apple," Apple Bloom replied. "Ah wonder what happened?"

"Me too, but if we can't ask Granny, Ah don't know who-" Applejack replied back before getting an idea of who to ask. "We can ask Golden Delicious; if there's anypony that knows about the feud, it's the family historian."

"A family historian." Jonathon and Martha smiled.

"Ah'm in!" Apple Bloom beamed. "What do you say, Big Mac? Siblin' trip first thing tomorrow?"

"Eeyup!" Big Mac agreed as he lifted a plate of flapjacks.

"Mind if I come along?" Clark asked.

"Of course you can!" Apple Bloom beamed.

"Thanks, Apple Bloom." Clark smiled.

"Yer welcome." Apple Bloom smiled back to him.

After they had dinner, Clark began to finish his song with the final touch it needed.

"Perfect..." Clark smiled to himself. "She's gonna love this," Once he was finished, Clark was going to be ready to play the song to Applejack, but it would have to wait after finding out about the feud. He cracked the door open as Applejack was finishing up cleaning the kitchen. "Her hair is so pretty..." Clark smiled to himself as Applejack had her hat off right now and he could see her blonde mane a lot better.

After finishing cleaning the kitchen, Applejack soon put her hat back on. Clark smiled as he watched her. Applejack blinked and soon turned around and the door quickly shut as Clark felt nervous. Applejack simply blinked and shrugged as she was unsure what that was about. Clark soon put the guitar away for safe-keeping for right now until he would present Applejack with her very own song.

* * *

Luckily, everyone managed to get some sleep, and they were soon on their journey to see the one called Goldie Delicious to find out more about the Pear and Apple crisis, and they soon came up to a hut.

"So, this is Goldie Delicious's house?" Clark asked.

"Hope ya don't mind cats." Applejack warned.

"Um, sure, I don't, but why the warning?" Clark asked.

"You'll see soon." Applejack said.

Apple Bloom soon knocked on the door. There were crashes heard mixed with cat yowls. The door then opened up and they were flooded with books and even a giant ball made out of cats that bounced down before an older mare was shown and the cats jumped apart from each other.

"Whoa, I can now understand why you warned me." Clark told Applejack.

"Ah told ya." Applejack chuckled.

"Now, that's how you make an entrance! Or is it an exit?" Goldie Delicious laughed as she came to see the group. "Well, anyway, it's so wonderful to see you four. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, Goldie, we were wondering if you'd tell us about the feud between the Apples and the Pears." Clark replied.

"Oh. Oh, dear," Goldie Delicious replied. "Well, does Granny Smith know you're here?"

"No, ma'am, but Clark and Ah ran into Grand Pear yesterday, and he was real nice," Apple Bloom told the older mare. "Maybe the feud was a misunderstandin' or somethin', and we can fix it?"

"Oh, well, I don't know about that, little one, but if it's a story you're after, I suppose you have a right to know," Goldie Delicious replied as she took a look at her book collection. "Now, let's see, I got a stack of books here someplace..."

Clark saw the stack of books easily with his telescopic vision. "Isn't that it?" he then pointed to one book.

"Hm?" Goldie Delicious hummed before she picked up the book with a smile. "Oh! Apple Family History, Volume 137! Hmm, hmm... Here we are, 'Feud with Bears'."

"Pears." Clark glanced.

"Pears... Right..." Goldie Delicious replied. "My eyes ain't what they used to be. A long time ago, Sweet Apple Acres wasn't the only farm in Ponyville. In fact, there was another one just right next door."

"Really?" Clark asked.

"Indeed..." Goldie Delicious nodded as she began to tell the story.

* * *

We are shown a much younger Granny Smith and Grand Pear.

"Come and get yer apples!" Granny Smith called from her stand. "Nothin' sweeter than bitin' into a crisp apple on a beautiful Fall day!"

"Unless you can bite into a juicy pear!" A much younger Grand Pear called from his stand with a smirk.

"Please," Granny Smith scoffed as she polished an apple. "Pears are just what happens when you ain't no good at farmin' apples."

"Pears are nature's candy," Grand Pear chuckled as he sold a bag of pears to a pony while taunting her. "Apples are sour. Like the expression on your face right now."

The two ponies began to bicker.

* * *

 _"And so it went,"_ Goldie Delicious's voice narrated. _"Granny and Grand Pear were always at each other on who was the best farmer or who took better care of their trees. If Granny read to her trees at night..."_

"'And then, the little tree reached his branches up to the moon, and the moon said, 'Good night'." Granny Smith read aloud with a smile to the tree like it was a living pony.

"...Why, then Grand Pear had special blankets made for his trees so they wouldn't get cold." Goldie Delicious continued.

"Good night, trees; I've got you covered." Grand Pear said after placing blankets on the trees and kissing one of the trees before smirking at Granny Smith.

Granny Smith threw her book down with a frustrated growl.

* * *

 _"In fact, **all** the Apples and the Pears were rivals to the core!"_ Goldie Delicious continued. _"The only Apple and Pear who ever got along were Bright Macintosh and Pear Butter."_

Granny Smith smiled to her relatives before they all glared at the Pear family, and where Grand Pear did the same with his relatives before they did the same to the Apple family. A male foal came out from Granny Smith's back legs and he came up to a female foal as she wandered by herself.

"Psst!" Bright Mac whispered as he came to her. "Ah'm not s'pposed to talk to ya."

"I'm not supposed to talk to you either." Pear Butter whispered back.

"My mom says that if you hold a buttercup under your chin, it'll make your chin glow," Bright Mac told her before demonstrating it. "But it doesn't work on me, see?"

Pear Butter soon tried it before looking back at him. "Does it work on me?" she then asked.

Bright Mac's eyes widened, even though he was a foal, he felt like he was in love and smiled to her. "It sure does, Buttercup."

"Buttercup..." Pear Butter smiled back. "I like that name."

Bright Mac and Pear Butter soon shook hooves.

* * *

"Wait an apple-pickin' minute!" Applejack interrupted the story. "Bright Mac and Buttercup? Those are our _parents_ ' names!"

"Of course Buttercup was just a nickname your father gave your mother," Goldie Delicious explained. "Pear Butter, well, that was her given name."

"Are you sayin' our mother was a Pear?!" Applejack gasped.

Apple Bloom and Big Mac gasped together as they didn't see that coming.

"You mean, you didn't know?" Clark asked Applejack.

"Dad always called her 'Buttercup'." Applejack explained.

"Ohh." Clark said, understanding.

"So we are half-Pear?!" Big Mac asked.

"Ah can't believe it!" Applejack flipped out. How did we not know?!

"Well, uh, nopony called your mother Pear Butter," Goldie Delicious clarified as she tossed the book away and sketched an image with a dusty chalkboard. "And her cutie mark was a preserve jar, but pear butter don't look too much different from apple butter, so no clues there."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about them?" Clark asked.

"I know they loved each other very much," Goldie Delicious smiled as she hugged her cats. "They had that magical, star-kissed, other-side-of-a-rainbow kind of love. You couldn't be around them too long and, and not feel a little bit lighter than air yourself."

"Anythin' else?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Hmm... I'd need Volume 138 for that," Goldie Delicious said before looking up and saw a cheetah. "I can wrangle it in a couple of days."

Applejack let out a small sigh, but gave a polite smile with her siblings. "That's all right, Goldie. It was... Nice just to hear-"

"Ooh-hoo-hoo! I just remembered somethin'!" Goldie Delicious then smiled as she poked her head out. "Your dad and his buddy Burnt Oak would get in all kinds of trouble together as colts."

"Burnt Oak?" Clark asked out of confusion.

"The firewood salespony?" Applejack added, though she somewhat knew him. "Ah haven't seen him in ages."

"He and your dad were thick as thieves back in the day," Goldie Delicious suggested. "Y'all should talk to him."

Applejack, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, and Clark soon waved goodbye to her before walking back to Ponyville.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a dark-colored stallion with a silver mane and tail. They soon saw him and walked up to him and he then saw them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Apples," Burnt Oak smiled. "What can I do for ya? I know you're not here for firewood. You got more trees than anypony in Ponyville."

"You're right, we're not here for that." Applejack frowned while rubbing her front left leg with her front right hoof.

"Come to ask about your dad?" Burnt Oak asked based on her tone.

"Uh... Eeyup..." Big Mac said softly.

"I wondered if you might. Hoped you would," Burnt Oak said softly before sitting down on a stump. "It's nice to talk about him."

The four earth ponies soon sat in front of him.

Burnt Oak chuckled as he thought of something funny. "We had a lot of laughs. In fact, this one time, we were racin' to see who could till the fastest, and Bright Mac was leavin' me in the dust. He would've won, too, if he wasn't so... Distracted."

* * *

Bright Mac and Burnt Oak were plowing together, but made a race out of it, but Bright Mac soon saw Pear Butter in her own garden before he ended up running that way and crashed into the fence and crashed into a water silo, making it splash out onto the garden, and where Pear Butter was soaked from the sudden splash. Grand Pear walked by and yelped as he saw that and soon rushed over. Burnt Oak soon took a hold of Bright Mac and ran him out of there before Grand Pear would see him.

"Pear Butter, what did you do?!" Grand Pear scolded his daughter.

"I-I'm not sure." Pear Butter frowned to him.

Bright Mac saw the situation Pear Butter was in and knew just what to do. Burnt Oak tried to stop him, but stayed hidden.

"She didn't do it, sir." Bright Mac spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Grand Pear looked at him.

"The water silo," Bright Mac said. "It was my fault."

Pear Butter giggled shyly at Bright Mac.

"You owe me a new silo, boy!" Grand Pear glared at Bright Mac before looking firmly towards Pear Butter. "And you, come with me. No daughter of mine is gonna make goo-goo eyes at an Apple!"

Pear Butter looked down from him, but smiled towards the stallion behind them. Bright Mac soon put his hat back on and smiled back at her, looking like he was in love. Burnt Oak came over to his best friend before waving his left hoof in front of Bright Mac's eyes.

* * *

"Grand Pear never would've known it was your father's fault," Burnt Oak concluded. "But there was no way he'd let your mother take the blame for somethin' he did."

"So Dad was super honest!" Apple Bloom realized before nudging her sister. "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh, Applejack?"

Applejack smiled bashfully as she was like her father.

Burnt Oak soon chopped a log before speaking again. "Your dad worked the Apple farm all day and then headed over to the Pears on his breaks to fix the water silo. I didn't see him for weeks! Not that he minded. Gave him a chance to get to know your mom."

"Did you know our mom too?" Apple Bloom smiled.

"Buttercup was a real peach of a Pear, but if you want to know more about her, you should ask Mrs. Cake." Burnt Oak replied.

"Mrs. Cake?" Apple Bloom asked.

"She and your mom were inseparable when they were fillies." Burnt Oak explained with a nod.

"Then let's go, thanks, Burnt Oak." Applejack smiled before she her siblings and Clark rushed off.

"Uh, would it be okay if we stopped by again sometime to hear more stories?" Big Mac then asked.

"I'd like that very much." Burnt Oak accepted the offer.

* * *

The four of them soon arrived in the back of SugarCube Corner.

Mrs. Cake was frosting a cake as the door opened to show her guests. "Well, cinnamon sugar on toast! All three Apple siblings!" she then noticed Clark. "Oh, and their new friend I see."

'Maybe she wasn't at the carnival.' Clark thought to himself.

"Hi, Mrs. Cake," Applejack greeted the mare. "We heard you and our ma used to be real good friends, and we were hopin' you could tell us a bit about her."

"Oh, I would love to. I never knew the right time to bring it up. But I'm so glad you came!" Mrs. Cake laughed out of delight. "Uh, for starters, did you all know that it was your mom who convinced me to pursue baking?"

"But isn't your name Mrs. _Cake_?" Clark asked.

"Not always," Mrs. Cake explained. "Back when I was Chiffon Swirl, heh, I had no idea what I was supposed to do. But one day, your mom brought me some candied pears, eggs, flour, sugar, and vanilla, and told me to just be creative! Next thing I knew, I was whipping up pear upside-down cake, and I got my cutie mark! It was like she knew what I was supposed to do long before I did."

"Just like you, SugarCube!" Applejack beamed to her little sister. "Or rather, yer just like her!"

"That was the first of many cakes for me, and Buttercup was with me through it all." Mrs. Cake smiled.

* * *

We are soon shown a younger Mrs. Cake stirring a bowl.

 _"She'd be my taste-tester, help with the decorating, and prep new ingredients,"_ Mrs. Cake narrated as she and Pear Butter were baking together, though Mrs. Cake did most of the work. _"Over the years, I perfected my recipes. Your mom did so much for me. One day, I wanted to surprise her with a cake."_

Mrs. Cake wandered through the forest with a cake on her back and she hid in the bushes as she heard laughter and saw that Pear Butter appeared to be having a picnic with Bright Mac. Bright Mac soon picked up a bouquet of buttercups with his mouth and where the pollen from them caused him to sneeze the flowers over Pear Butter. Pear Butter blew a flower off before she soon laughed. Bright Mac then laughed along with her. Mrs. Cake blushed to the sight as the two soon kissed and she backed up, accidentally stepping on a twig. This alerted Bright Mac and Pear Butter. Bright Mac looked ready to face whoever it was. Mrs. Cake soon popped her head out and waved.

"Oh, it's just you." Pear Butter smiled with Bright Mac.

"Sorry, I just brought you a little something to say thank you," Mrs. Cake said as she walked over with a cake. "But I see you're busy."

Pear Butter glanced back at Bright Mac before they shared a blush with each other. "Promise you won't say anything?" she then asked her best friend.

Mrs. Cake smiled and pretended to zip her lips.

As if by cruel fate, Granny Smith happened to be collecting apples and walking by until she saw who her son was with. "What in tarnation are you doin', Bright Mac?! We do not fraternize with _Pears_!" She soon pulled her son away by the ear.

Bright Mac followed his mother, but gave a wink to Pear Butter. Pear Butter then smiled and waved to him.

"You and Bright Mac? I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes, your families hate each other." Mrs. Cake reminded Pear Butter.

"I can't help it, we just sorta... Happened..." Pear Butter replied with twinkly eyes.

Mrs. Cake tried to wave her hoof in front of Pear Butter's eyes only to get no answer.

 _"Then Pear Butter told me the sweetest love story I have ever heard."_ Mrs. Cake narrated to Clark and the Apple siblings.

* * *

The scene soon changes to Bright Mac and Pear Butter by a hill and a picnic at sunset.

"Happy 131,456th Anniversary, darlin'." Bright Mac smiled to the mare as he put a flower in her mane.

"What?" Pear Butter laughed. "That's way longer than we've been together."

"I know, but it's the anniversary of the first time I called you 'Buttercup'," Bright Mac smiled. "It's okay if you didn't get me anythin'."

Pear Butter smiled and blushed to that. She soon noticed his playful smirk secretly and simply rolled her eyes playfully. "Actually... I did..." she said, bringing out a guitar.

"A guitar? For me?" Bright Mac asked as he took it and strummed it. "But... Ah don't know how to play!"

"Quiet, you," Pear Butter smirked as she took the guitar back and played it before singing. "We're far apart in every way, But you're the best part of my day, And sure as I breathe the air, I know we are the perfect pair, On a prickly path that goes on for miles, But it's worth it just to see you smile, And I cannot be pulled apart, From the hold you have on my heart, And even if the world tells us it's wrong, You're in my head like a catchy song~"

"Wow... It's just, wow." Bright Mac smiled, feeling overwhelmed.

"Do you like it?" Pear Butter asked. "Be honest now."

"It's the best gift you could have ever given me." Bright Mac smiled.

Pear Butter smiled back to him and they both blushed and she had another song. "The seasons change and leaves may fall, But I'll be with you through them all, And rain or shine, you'll always be mine, On a prickly path that goes on for miles, You're the only one who makes it all worthwhile, And you should not blame me, too, If I can't help fallin' in love with you...~"

"Hey, no fair," Bright Mac playfully pouted. "Ah was gonna tell you the same thing."

"You're just mad I beat you to it." Pear Butter smirked playfully before putting her guitar away before Bright Mac placed his hat on her, covering eyes for a moment.

"Ah'm tellin' ya," Bright Mac said as he led her down the hill to show her something. "Ah was gonna pull you up, cover your eyes, lead you over here... And say 'Surprise!'."

Pear Butter looked touched as she came to a boulder which had their cutie marks in a heart like when young couples write their initials together.

"And then you'd say..." Bright Mac continued before imitating her, coming up from behind the boulder. "'Oh, Bright Mac, Ah love it!', and then Ah'd say 'Ah love you'. Too bad it didn't work out though."

"Yup, too bad." Pear Butter smiled.

The two of them soon looked ready to kiss, but then the scene is shown to be torn in two like a picture as it soon shows a bedroom as the door opens.

* * *

"The Pears are moving." Grand Pear told his daughter firmly.

Pear Butter gasped in the flashback.

* * *

Clark and the Apple siblings gasped on their own.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah mean, Ah figured the Pears moved, but Ah didn't know all that stuff happened before with Granny and Grand Pear." Applejack said as she felt like she was on the edge with her siblings and new boyfriend.

"It must have been really hard on our parents." Applebloom frowned.

"Oh, it was." Mrs. Cake frowned as she poured an ingredient into the bowl, already full of ingredients.

The flashback soon happens again.

* * *

"We're moving?! To Vanhoover?! But it's so far." Pear Butter frowned to her father.

"It's what's best," Grand Pear glared at first before smiling in delight of their family fruit. "There's acres of untouched land and a warehouse to make our jams. We'll get to expand our business and get away from those gosh-darned Apples."

Pear Butter's eyes instantly filled with tears and she flopped her face into her pillow as her father left.

 _"Pear Butter was devastated, but seeing no way out of it, she did what she had to do."_ Mrs. Cake narrated, but she said nothing more of that.

* * *

We are soon shown another scene and we see Pear Butter and Bright Mac hugging as she had told him the bad news.

"So that's it?" Bright Mac asked after the hug.

"What do you want me to do, Bright Mac?" Pear Butter frowned as she teared up. "We're movin'. I love you, but I have to stay with my family."

 _"Then Bright Mac did the most romantic thing I've ever seen anypony do."_ Mrs. Cake then narrated as Pear Butter left and Bright Mac touched his boulder gift before looking determined.

* * *

The flashback ends there as she brought out a pie from the oven.

"What? What did he do?" The Apple siblings and Clark asked.

"We'll need one more pony to tell that story." Mrs. Cake smiled.

"Aw, no!" Clark complained. "No!"

"I'm sorry, Clark, but yes," Mrs. Cake chuckled as he was just as into the story as the Apple siblings were. "We'll need to go see Mayor Mare for the rest of the story."

Clark gulped as he remembered the mayor being at the strength contest. They soon went to go see the Mayor of Ponyville. Clark froze in place as the others walked off.

"Clark, you comin'?" Applejack asked. She noticed the look in his eyes and remembered that Mayor Mare was at the strength contest and could understand why he froze in place. "Aw, Clark, Ah know yer a bit nervous, but come on..." she then said softly. "Ah'm sure Mayor Mare's already forgotten 'bout what happened."

"You're right," Clark smiled. "Maybe she's already forgotten."

They soon went to speak with Mayor Mare.

* * *

"Mayor Mare, you knew our parents?" Apple Bloom asked as they came into a room filled with filing cabinets.

"Not as well as Mrs. Cake, but I did play a part in their love story." Mayor Mare replied as she turned to them before catching a glimpse of Clark.

Clark waved at her with a soft smile, although he could tell that Mayor Mare still remembered what happened. "Um, maybe I should go." He frowned.

"Why don't you stay?" Mayor Mare asked. "I can tell it means a lot for the Apple family that you join in."

Clark stopped himself from leaving as he could tell that Mayor Mare didn't hold what happened at the strength contest against him. Mayor Mare smiled with a nod as she knew Clark didn't mean to do what he did to Strong Hoof, but was actually happy that the former Pony of Steel was gone.

"I'm sorry... Really, I am... I know I can't take it back, but I ask for your forgiveness." Clark then said.

"All is forgiven," Mayor Mare assured with a smile. "I'm glad that mean old Pony of Steel is gone though, so thank you."

Clark smiled back.

Mayor Mare soon focused back on telling the Apple parents' love story. "Now, where was I?" she then asked.

"You helped with the love story." Clark prompted.

"Ah, yes," Mayor Mare smiled. "The night before the Pear family moved, Bright Mac asked me to meet him at the edge of Sweet Apple Acres."

* * *

Flashback continues at the edge of Sweet Apple Acres as Bright Mac brought Pear Butter there for a certain ceremony. Mayor Mare was seen at the end of an aisle with a traditional wedding gazebo and waved to the forbidden couple decorated with both apples and pears.

"Ah don't want to be apart from you. Ever," Bright Mac told his fillyfriend. "A'm not sure what we'll do, but Ah'm sure of us. So sure that Ah'd marry you today." He then held out his hoof to her.

Pear Butter felt touched and soon took his hoof back. "I would, too!"

"I think that's my cue." Young Mayor Mare smirked as she held a book.

The scene soon turned to night with fireflies as the lanterns to keep the wedding lit.

 _"I had the honor of officiating your parents' secret wedding, and it was perfect,"_ Mayor Mare narrated as the wedding began. _"Bright Mac knew Buttercup wouldn't want a big splash."_

 _"Reminds me of somepony else Ah know."_ Apple Bloom's voice smirked as her parents traded seeds in the place of rings.

 _"Eeyup."_ Big Mac's voice chuckled in agreement.

 _"So they had a special way to seal their vows."_ Mayor Mare narrated as the Apple parents buried the traded seeds in the ground.

"I now pronounce you-" Mayor Mare was about to say.

"What is goin' on?!" Granny Smith's voice snapped which startled everyone. "What's with all these here candles?!"

"Pear Butter! Where are ya? You're supposed to be packing!" Grand Pear's voice added before he saw his daughter with Bright Mac and looked grim and firm. "What are you two doing?"

"Ma, Grand Pear, Buttercup and Ah are in love!" Bright Mac told Granny Smith and Grand Pear before smiling at Pear Butter.

"What?!" Granny Smith and Grand Pear gasped.

"And we'll be married as soon as Mayor Mare says..." Pear Butter firmly added before smiling to her special somepony.

"Oh!" Mayor Mare gasped and soon did the final part to make the wedding close. "I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

"Doesn't that feel nice?" Pear Butter smiled before kissing Bright Mac on the lips.

The two of them soon kissed longer before stopping with smiles.

"What are you talking about, _married_?!" Granny Smith hissed as she came between her son and the young mare. "You two can't be married!"

"Finally, something we can agree on," Grand Pear grumbled. "Pear Butter, enough of this nonsense. We're movin'! And you gotta stick with your family!"

"But the Apples are my family now too." Pear Butter frowned as she didn't go with her father.

This made Grand Pear suddenly stop and look back at her as Bright Mac walked away from his mother. "You can't be serious," The older stallion glared at his daughter. "Are you choosin' to be an Apple over being a Pear?!"

"Are you makin' me choose?" Pear Butter asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I am." Grand Pear said firmly while Mayor Mare looked shocked.

"Then, yeah, I guess I am." Pear Butter replied with tears in her eyes.

Bright Mac soon put his hoof around her as she welled up.

Grand Pear took a long look and soon spoke again. "Fine!" He then stormed off as his daughter cried and Granny Smith couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

The flashback soon ended there.

* * *

Apple Bloom was hugging Big Mac and he patted her on the back while Clark held Applejack in his hoof.

"Ah can't believe Grand Pear just up and left Ma like that!" Applejack frowned with her boyfriend and siblings. "No wonder Granny never told us about any of this."

"These things are never easy." Mrs. Cake explained with a frown.

"And it's hard to know when it is a good time." Mayor Mare added.

"It seems to me that now's as good a time as any." Applejack said.

"To talk to both our grandparents." Apple Bloom added.

The four earth ponies soon went to talk with Grand Pear.

* * *

The elderly stallion appeared to be closing his stand.

"Excuse me? Grand Pear?" Apple Bloom spoke up.

"Ah'm Applejack, and this here's Big Macintosh," Applejack introduced herself and her brother. "But you already know who we are, don't ya?"

"Sure do." Grand Pear confirmed.

"Did you really move back to Ponyville for a change of pace?" Clark asked him.

"No." Grand Pear frowned.

"Then you came here because you're sorry and that you wanted to get to know us, too?" Apple Bloom asked tearfully.

"I'm... So sorry," Grand Pear said sadly. "I-I-I was just so angry, and... Well, I-I never..."

"It's in the past, Grand Pear." Apple Bloom told him as she hugged him.

And where soon, Applejack and Big Mac joined in the hug.

"Oh, can Ah call you 'Grand Pear-Pear'?" Apple Bloom smiled sheepishly to Grand Pear.

"Sure can." Grand Pear chuckled.

This made all of them smile to him and he smiled back to them. They all soon went to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

"Now where'd you all get to?" Granny Smith demanded as she came out with Clark's parents. "Ah ain't seen hide or hair of ya's all day."

"We've been all over," Applejack replied. "Learnin' about our parents."

This made Granny Smith instantly nervous. "Guh... Y-You have?"

"And their grandfather." Clark told them.

Grand Pear soon came out.

"So... Yer back, huh?" Granny Smith eyed her rival.

"Sure am," Grand Pear grumbled before bowing his head. "Never should've left."

"Findin' you and learnin' more about Mom and Dad, Ah feel like Ah found a piece of me that Ah didn't know Ah had." Apple Bloom smiled at Grand Pear.

"Hearin' their story makes me feel closer to them somehow." Applejack added softly.

"Ah'm sorry," Granny Smith said softly. "I should've told you all about 'em sooner."

"And I should've been here," Grand Pear added. "Ah, I can't believe I let a silly feud keep me from my family."

"Nothin's keepin' ya from us, now let's not miss anythin' else." Applejack smiled.

"Applejack's right; welcome back, prickly old pear." Granny Smith smiled softly as she held her right hoof out to Grand Pear.

"Thanks, ya old crab apple." Grand Pear chuckled.

The two then shared a smile with each other.

"What a very happy ending." Clark smiled as he felt happy for the Apple family and Grand Pear.

"Now that we're all together, there's something we wanna show you," Apple Bloom smiled. "Mom and Dad left something to remember them by come on."

Grand Pear and Granny Smith smiled and soon followed after the young filly.

* * *

They traveled for a little while and soon came up to a tree that seemed to plant both apples and pears, and where it formed into the shape of a heart between both sides of the apples and pears.

"Whoa..." Grand Pear whispered.

"It's beautiful..." Granny Smith awed with happy tears in her eyes.

"It's... Impossible..." Grand Pear commented.

"If there's anything that's gonna make it through; it's Apples and Pears." Applejack told Granny Smith and Grand Pear.

Grand Pear chuckled to that with a warm smile. They all shared a group family hug altogether as they looked to the tree and Clark smiled, even if he wasn't a member of the Apple family. Seeing the tree gave Clark the perfect idea where to sing the song to Applejack. Applejack wiped tears from her eyes as she was overjoyed. Clark saw that and smiled warmly for Applejack before taking her hoof like he would hold her hand if she were a human. Applejack smiled back at Clark.

* * *

Soon enough, after the touching moment was over, Clark explained to everypony all about himself and what happened at the strength contest was an accident and that Strong Hoof was truly gone.

"So... You're not going to hurt any of us?" Fluttershy asked.

"I would never harm an innocent pony," Clark promised. "Unfortunately for Strong Hoof, he doesn't qualify."

Some of the other ponies laughed to that as Strong Hoof really deserved his comeuppance.

"And I have a song I would like to sing to Applejack and it's going to be at a special spot." Clark told them.

Applejack knew exactly where the song would be sung as they were just there a few moments ago.

"Would you two like some privacy, darling?" Rarity offered. "I mean, it sounds divine~..."

"I'd actually like for everyone, I mean everypony, to hear this song as well, so then Applejack knows how special she is and means to me." Clark smiled.

Applejack blushed to that.

"Well, of course we'll listen to your song!" Pinkie Pie beamed as she suddenly appeared right behind Clark. "I bet it's a lovely ballad! Like mine about frosting..." she then smiled and drooled.

Clark was unsure how to react of how Pinkie Pie appeared right behind him.

"Heh... Sorry about her... She's a little eccentric." Spike smiled sheepishly to Clark.

"I can tell." Clark told him.

"So, you were a superhero in your old town?" Spike asked.

"Yes, but I decided to leave that life behind me so my family and I could live in peace," Clark smiled. "I'm glad I came to Equestria though, it's all thanks to Atticus."

Atticus smiled bashfully from this.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon enough, everyone was by the pear apple tree or as the Apple family, Grand Pear, and Clark would call it: The True Love Tree.

"I wanna thank you all for coming out here tonight," Clark smiled. "This means a lot to me."

Everyone smiled as they were happy to be there.

"This goes out to a very special filly." Clark said before strumming the guitar.

Everyone waited in excitement and anticipation.

"I don't wanna be a hero, Don't wanna be a billionaire, I know it may sound crazy, But I wouldn't even care~," Clark began to sing with the music. "'Cuz the only thing that matters, The only things that's true, The only thing I wish for, Is being around you~"

Clark soon looked at Applejack while singing.

"I love to hear your laughter, I love the way you smile, I love you so creative, Never coming out of style~," He continued to sing. "I love so much about you, I don't know where to start, And every time I'm with you, You always win my heart~"

Applejack blushed as she felt surprised and happy.

"Being around you, Being around you~" Clark smiled towards her as he sang from his heart. "I never know the words to say, The words to make you stay, Wouldn't matter anyway, I always let you slip away, But the only thing that matters, The only things thats true, The only thing I wish for, Is being around you~"

The rest of the Mane Six soon looked to Applejack with small smiles, but Rainbow Dash smirked. Applejack simply blushed at them while listening to the song.

"I love to hear your laughter, I love the way you smile, I love you so creative, Never going out of style~" Clark continued to sing from his heart. "I love so much about you, I don't know where to start, And every time I'm with you, You always win my heart~"

The unicorns in the crowd even glowed their horns as if to light lighters during the sweet song. Applejack became so emotional that she looked like she was going to cry.

"Being around you, Being around you~" Clark soon finished. "Being around me, Love being around you, Being around you, I love being around you~"

Everyone clapped their hooves after hearing the song, and where something magical happened to the tree.

"Did you like it?" Clark asked Applejack.

"Ah... Ah love it..." Applejack sniffled and wiped her eyes before smiling. "Yer such a sweetie!"

Clark smiled back, feeling happy that he finally got to express his feelings to Applejack, even if they did just first meet days ago. Applejack soon rewarded him with a kiss and one of her back hooves stood on end. After their kiss, they were happy in love before they and everyone noticed a glowing light coming from the heart shape from the tree. Applejack and Clark appeared to be too in each other to notice, but eventually, they did, and where a magical beam of light shot into the sky and hit the two shooting stars. This made the ponies gasp slightly as that hadn't happened before.

"What the hay was that?!" Applejack asked.

The two stars soon went to the tree and once the two stars were close enough, they slowed down and floated in the air before two familiar earth ponies appeared alive.

"Is everypony okay?" Twilight asked.

The others replied in their own way. Twilight then narrowed her eyes and her horn glowed with magic as she came to the dust cloud that the two older ponies were caught inside of and they were coughing themselves until the smoke cleared to reveal who they had been, and where after seeing who the two ponies were caused the Apple family, Grand Pear, Mrs. Cake, Mayor Mare, Burnt Oak, and Clark to gasp.

* * *

"Mama... Dada...?" Apple Bloom whispered.

Hearing Apple Bloom whisper this caused her best friends, other friends, and boyfriend to gasp as they knew what this meant.

"Bright Mac and Pear Butter..." Granny Smith and Grand Pear whispered.

"Bright Mac and Pear Butter?!" The Apple siblings repeated in shock.

Everyone else seemed to echo the pony names as they looked around and smiled as they were in Ponyville. The family was in a loss for words as to how that was possible. Atticus and Twilight even glanced to each other, wondering how this could even be. They soon remembered what happened to the tree after the song.

"I-Is it really you?" Big Mac asked tearfully.

"Yup!" Pear Butter smiled to her son.

The Apple family group hugged them along with Grand Pear. Granny Smith and Grand Pear were the most emotional and even broke down crying. Everyone in Ponyville could understand why they were the most emotional. Pear Butter and Bright Mac were also amazed.

"How could this be...?" Clark wondered.

"The power of love, it looks like." Applejack told her new boyfriend.

"It was the tree," Atticus told them. "It glowed and shot a beam of magic to the sky."

"Ah always knew that that tree was special." Bright Mac smiled.

"You..." Pear Butter glanced to Atticus.

"Me?" Atticus replied.

"You look so familiar..." Pear Butter said as she looked at him up and down.

"And I know why I look familiar to you; it's because I'm Patrick and Emily Fudo's son." Atticus smiled.

Pear Butter and Bright Mac gasped to that.

"Ah, yes..." Bright Mac smiled in memory. "Good old friends of ours... Strange folks Ah ever did see... They weren't even from Equestria, and traveled with magic like in the old days of Princess Celestia and Nightmare Moon-Oops, Ah mean, Princess Luna."

* * *

They all soon went to Sweet Apple Acres for a special dinner.

"Apple Bloom, I'm really looking forward to spending some time with you." Pear Butter smiled to her youngest child.

"Ah'd love that, Ma!" Apple Bloom beamed.

Bright Mac knew what he wanted to do with Big Mac. Big Mac came to buck some apples off of a tree for their dessert after dinner, and where his father was proud of him of how many apples he bucked off.

"Yer a lot better than when you were a colt." Bright Mac chuckled.

"Well, Ah did have some practice." Big Mac smiled bashfully to his father.

"And yer practice paid off." Bright Mac smiled back.

Big Mac smiled and Bright Mac smiled back.

"Any cute fillies in yer life?" Bright Mac couldn't help but ask with a smirk.

"Eeyup." Big Mac smiled bashfully while blushing.

Bright Mac chuckled. "When can Ah meet her?"

"Soon?" Big Mac smiled nervously.

"She lives in Starlight Glimmer's old hometown." Apple Bloom told her father.

Big Mac blushed even more.

"Oh, really?" Bright Mac replied.

"Uh... Yup..." Big Mac said bashfully.

"Her name is Sugar Belle, and she's an amazin' pastry chef." Apple Bloom smiled.

Big Mac grinned sheepishly.

"Aww... Young love... Well, Apple Bloom, you'll understand someday." Bright Mac smiled.

"Uh, well, actually, Ah do have a coltfriend." Apple Bloom told her father.

"Oh?" Bright Mac's eyes widened. "At yer age?"

Apple Bloom nodded while blushing.

"Well, um, Ah can't wait to meet him either." Bright Mac then smiled.

"You should know that he's, um, a timberwolf pup." Apple Bloom smiled nervously since timberwolves were known as vile creatures back when her parents were alive.

"T-Timberwolf...?" Bright Mac asked.

"Now, Dad, Ah know there's an issue on that, but there's a story ya should learn... Lots of things have changed ev'r since Princess Twilight came ta Ponyville." Apple Bloom said.

"It's true." Applejack added.

"Ah guess yer mother and I have a lot to learn." Bright Mac said.

"Yup!" The Apple siblings smirked.

Bright Mac chuckled to that and smiled warmly to all of them. He soon looked over to Clark and decided to go have a talk with him.

* * *

Martha let Clark taste some of what she helped make for dinner with Granny Smith and Pear Butter.

"Great, Mom, it'll be wonderful." Clark smiled.

Martha smiled back and soon went back inside to finish cooking. Clark soon bumped into Bright Mac as he turned around to try to keep himself busy while he would wait for dinner.

"Howdy, boy." Bright Mac greeted.

"Oh, uh, hello there, sir..." Clark smiled nervously as Bright Mac seemed intimidating up close.

"Ah'd like to talk to you." Bright Mac told him.

"Yes, sir..." Clark said.

Bright Mac soon walked off into the barn. Clark gulped and soon followed him as Winona and Kyrpto seemed to be sleeping together in the hay. Once they were alone, Bright Mac could talk to Clark now.

"W-What did I do...?" Clark asked.

"Just wanted to talk to ya about you and Applejack." Bright Mac said to him.

"Oh." Clark replied.

"You really love her, don't ya?" Bright Mac asked.

"Um, well, yeah..." Clark blushed. "She's so honest, and sweet, and funny... She's a great friend you can rely on... She's quite adventurous... Did I mention how much honesty means a lot to me, other than a guy being it with a girl, but especially since she's a girl, and I'm the guy?"

Bright Mac could tell Clark was being completely honest.

"Sorry, I-I'm rambling..." Clark said.

"Like how you felt about her during that song." Bright Mac said.

Clark's eyes widened and his tail and ears even stood on end. "Y-You heard that?"

"Everypony heard it." Bright Mac smiled.

Clark grinned bashfully.

"So, you would do anything for her?" Bright Mac asked.

"Her happiness is my #1 priority." Clark promised, putting his right hoof up.

Bright Mac was happy to hear that.

"I gotta admit, sir, I never thought I'd get a chance to meet you, but I'm glad I can." Clark smiled.

"Ah'm glad too..." Bright Mac smiled back. "Fer future reference... 'Welcome to the family'."

Clark smiled back, happy to hear that. Bright Mac soon held out his hoof. Clark smiled and then shook hooves with Bright Mac.

"A strong grip shows a strong working pony." Bright Mac smiled as he felt Clark's grip.

"Well, I dabble a bit..." Clark smiled back.

"Ever wrestle?" Bright Mac then smirked.

"Um, no, but I did do some boxing back at home." Clark smiled.

"Boxing, eh?" Bright Mac asked.

"There is boxing in Ponyville, right?" Clark asked.

"Ah'd say it's more of a fancy big city thing." Bright Mac replied.

"Well, I guess I can see how boxing would be more of a city thing." Clark said.

Bright Mac nodded. "Maybe if we visit Aunt and Uncle Orange in Manehattan, y'all can come along."

"I'd really like that." Clark smiled.

"But with how strong ya are, that might be soon," Bright Mac chuckled. "Especially with how fast we'll get the orchard harvested."

"Oh, well, I don't like to brag, but it's pretty fun and different." Clark smiled.

"Ah know the feelin'." Bright Mac smiled back.

"You don't mind if my family and I stay in your home, right?" Clark asked.

"Of course not," Bright Mac smiled. "Always room for more Apples in the bushel, we always say. Just wait 'til ya see the reunion."

"Atticus told me that your reunions can be big." Clark smiled back.

"Oh, yes..." Bright Mac nodded. "We have a very big and extended family."

Applejack was happy to see her father and boyfriend getting along.

* * *

 **A/N: Song is owned by Andi Mack... Does anyone know what that is? Please tell me...**


	12. Chapter 12

Eventually, dinner was ready and everyone sat down together to eat. This time, Martha was the one who served dinner.

"Ah hope ya enjoy it," Granny Smith smiled. "Bright Mac could never get 'nough of my cookin'. That boy did love ta eat."

"Aw, Ma..." Bright Mac smiled bashfully and blushed.

"Well, what son doesn't love his mother's cooking?" Martha smiled back.

Bright Mac smiled. Martha served everyone before she would sit down at the table with them. Once she was done, she then joined them to get some food herself. They all began to eat the very special and delicious dinner.

* * *

Atticus didn't mean to be creepy, but he smiled as he watched this from outside a window and was suddenly pulled by his tail across the ground.

"You did very good." Drell muffled as he dragged Atticus away.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

"Now it's time for you to go home." Drell told him after letting go of his tail.

"You know, you could tap me on the shoulder." Atticus said about the dragging.

"Yeah..." Drell replied. "...But nah."

"Of course." Atticus rolled his eyes.

Eventually, Atticus went home, but of course, would visit Equestria again soon. He looked back to the house and smiled. "Good luck, and I hope for the best for you and Applejack." he then wished.

Drell then grabbed a hold of Atticus and pulled him through a portal to hurry him up.

* * *

Patch still seemed to be chewing on his new chew toy. He then soon saw that Atticus was coming back.

Atticus stretched a little and soon came down to see his dog. "Hey, boy, I wasn't gone long, was I?" he then asked.

"No, but I still missed you a lot." Patch smiled.

"Aw." Atticus smiled back.

"This chew toy is awesome by the way..." Patch said. "Kinda glad I'm not on the farm, I just know that everyone would fight me for it."

"No doubt about that." Atticus chuckled.

"Maybe a little later I'll show The Buddies... Feels like it's been a while since I last saw them." Patch said.

"Sure has." Atticus nodded.

"Maybe I'll bring Colette too..." Patch said. "We are their 'dogparents'."

"That's very sweet that Buddy and Molly let you do that." Atticus smiled to his Dalmatian.

"I know." Patch smiled back.

"Hm... I feel like a sandwich..." Atticus said before going into the kitchen.

"KABOOM!" Cherry's voice yelled out and suddenly, Atticus poofed into a sandwich.

"What the-?" Atticus asked.

Cherry smirked as she held her wand.

Atticus narrowed his eyes and soon changed back to normal. "What was that for?!" he then asked.

"Bored." Cherry shrugged with a smirk.

"Fair enough." Atticus said.

Cherry then used her wand again.

Atticus brought out his own wand to clash with the magic, and suddenly, they both turned into a cat and a dog. "What the-?!" The adventurous duo then yelped.

Drell soon appeared out of the closet with a smirk. "Do I sense magic being used irresponsibly?" he then asked, dramatically serious and scolding.

"She started it!" Atticus told him while pointing to Cherry.

"I did no such thing!" Cherry whined.

"LIAR!" Atticus glared.

"SANDWICH BOY!" Cherry glared back.

Drell simply sighed before turning them both back to their original forms. Cherry and Atticus looked to each other.

"Heheh..." Drell chuckled before glaring and shouting at them. "I COULD HAVE YOU BOTH STONED FOR THIS!"

Hearing him shout at them like that caused Atticus and Cherry to huddle together.

"Grow up, won't you?" Drell sighed and rolled his eyes. "You'll be high school graduates soon."

"That's right..." Cherry said. "How time flies... Advanced Classes... Diplomas... College..."

Patch frowned as he nearly forgot all about college.

"Jessie always made college look so easy... Could I handle it?" Atticus wondered.

"I guess we'll find out once we go through..." Cherry said before gulping. "Twelfth grade..."

"And you'll have to find out which college to apply to or if they want you in their college to find out which one to accept the scholarship to which one." Drell told them.

"Thank you for the added pressure." Cherry muttered.

"You're welcome." Drell smiled.

Cherry simply grumbled in response.

"Well, I'll see you guys later... Have a great summer..." Drell said.

"At least this isn't like that time with the Tiny Toons when we were with Buster and Babs down river out of Acme Acres, and we made it back in time for them to go back to school." Atticus shrugged.

"At least you didn't have the worst road trip to a theme park ever." Patch said.

"Yeah, lucky us." Cherry smirked.

"Not funny, Cherry." Patch glared.

"I think it is." Cherry smirked.

"Anyways, let's just enjoy the rest of our summer." Atticus smiled.

"We still got a few weeks left..." Patch said. "What should we do?"

"What can we do besides back-to-school shop?" Cherry asked.

"How about telling us what happened with Superboy?" Patch suggested to Atticus.

"So that's where you were..." Cherry said. "Drell told me you were in Smallville for a while."

"Sounds good then, let's hear it!" Patch cheered.

"Well, I was in Smallville for a while, but that wasn't the only place I was at." Atticus said.

"Ooh, this just got more interesting." Patch smiled.

"I even went to Ponyville!" Atticus said.

"What for?" Cherry asked as she began to take a drink.

"I had to fix up Superboy with Applejack." Atticus said which caused Cherry to cough and do a spit take.

"Are you high?!" Cherry coughed.

Atticus began to tell them of why he had to fix up Superboy with Applejack and told them the entire story of what happened. It was a pretty fun story for Cherry and Patch, even if Cherry didn't want to admit it.

The End


End file.
